Our Tree House
by Aishamath Shinobu
Summary: Cinta itu nggak selalu harus mellow. Dipenuhi canda tawa dan hal konyol juga cinta namanya. /"Dia melarangku minum pil KB karena ingin banyak anak, hahaha!"/Kenapa kau tidur mendekatiku!"/#Chap 4: Jangan bersedih, Tuan 'Hn' di sini!# Mind to RnR?
1. Spongebob Fans

Terima kasih untuk Gaara-senpai yang setia membimbingku, Sahabatku Ino yang selalu ada untukku, Ibu, Ayah, dan Bibi Mikoto yang menyayangiku, Naruto yang selalu membuatku tertawa, dan untuk suamiku tersayang, Sasuke Uchiha−yang membantu mewujudkan mimpiku, dan mimpi kita...

* * *

 **Our Tree House**

 **Storied by: AishaMath**

 **Main Charactered by: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **~~00~~**

 **Summary:**

Terkadang perjodohan mengajarkan kita betapa pentingnya mencintai orang yang kita nikahi. Meski episode-episode konyol harus mengawali hari-harimu.

 **~~00~~**

 **~~00~~**

 _ **Ketika perjodohan seolah menjadi bumerang...**_

 _ **Ketika pernikahan terasa seperti bom waktu yang mematikan...**_

 _ **Ketika mimpi berbelok menjadi kesuraman...**_

 _ **Ketika cinta mengantung begitu tinggi di angkasa...**_

 _ **Sedangkan kata dan raga tak dapat membantah takdir...**_

 _ **Putus asa menghantuimu...**_

 _ **Dan kau mulai kehilangan kekuatanmu...**_

 _ **Dan akhirnya kau bersujud pada takdir Tuhanmu...**_

 _ **Tanpa disadari kau telah mengetuk pintu cinta...**_

 _ **Pintu-pintu cinta terbuka satu-per satu...**_

 _ **Tapi hatimu terlalu kerdil melihat cahaya itu...**_

 _ **Ketika cinta hadir di hadapanmu...**_

 _ **Kau tidak lain seperti orang buta...**_

 _ **Yang meraba-raba dengan takut dan harap...**_

 _ **Yang meragukan mata hatinya sendiri...**_

 _ **Hingga akhirnya kau menyerahkan cintamu pada Tuhan...**_

 _ **Tapi disitulah Tuhan menyatukan cintamu...**_

 _ **Menghapus seluruh duka dan membuka lembaran cinta...**_

 _ **Dan kau pun terbangun dan berlari menggapainya...**_

 _ **Pilihan Tuhan adalah yang terbaik dari segala yang terbaik...**_

 **~~00~~**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Spongebob Fans**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tersenyumlah, Pengantinku..." wanita berumur itu masih terus mengelus rambut anaknya. Mencoba memancing cahaya dari wajah sang pengantin yang muram.

"Ibu... ini begitu berat. Kenapa ibu memilih jalan seperti ini? Kenapa ibu terburu-buru?" Sang pengantin berusaha menahan air matanya demi menjaga kesempurnaan _make up-_ nya.

"Maafkan ibu. Tapi percayalah ibu selalu memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, Sayang. Ibu hanya ingin ada seseorang yang akan menjaga dan membimbingmu. Tanpa harus menghapus impianmu," Sang ibu beringsut memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

"Ibu, bahkan rancangan akhirku belum selesai... tapi aku harus menjadi seorang istri. Bagaimana impianku akan terwujud?" suara sang pengantin bergetar dan parau. Ingin ia meledakkan dirinya saat itu juga.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Anakku. Orang yang menjagamu adalah orang yang baik. Hiduplah layaknya seperti biasa. Kuliah, belajar, menggambar, jalan-jalan... lakukanlah semua itu seperti biasa. Dia hanya akan menjadi penjagamu." Sang ibu kembali meyakinkan. Dan anaknya hanya memilih diam. Merasa semua kata-kata itu hanyalah penghibur sementara. Ia mencintai ibunya. Tentu saja. Tapi hari ini sepertinya ia sedikit kecewa.

"Ayo Sayang, kita turun. Semuanya sudah menunggu,"

Untuk sekian kalinya, pengantin muda itu menghela napas berat. Sambil berusaha menguatkan hati dan menghibur dirinya sendiri.

 **~~00~~**

" _Aku tahu itu sudah lama berakhir. Kau yang mengakhirinya. Dan hari ini... mungkin aku memaksa untuk mengakhirinya..."_

Pemuda berambut raven itu membuka matanya. Rumah cantik yang berdiri anggun di samping rumahnya terlihat jelas di balik jendela kamarnya. Sekali lagi ia pandangi rumah itu, kemudian menarik gorden jendelanya dengan keras.

" _Sudah berakhir!"_ Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menuju pintu kamarnya. Tidak tega membiarkan suara familiar di balik pintu itu berkicau terus-menerus.

Pintu kamar terbuka. Menampakkan wajah tampan bak porselen yang membuat wanita di balik pintu itu sumringah.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau lama sekali? Ayo, kita turun, Sayang." wanita itu menggamit lengan anaknya yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Hn,"

 **~~00~~**

" _Ya Tuhanku, ini tidak seperti yang kuharapkan. Bahkan aku tidak tahu wajah lelaki yang kau pilihkan itu. Benarkah ia tampan? Setampan apa? Apa setampan artis Takeru Satoh? Ataukah setampan Hiruma Miura?ataukah... seteduh wajah Gaara-senpai? Oh, jangan-jangan dia berotot seperti pemain Ninja Warrior! Oh..."_ sang pengantin wanita mulai berimajinasi dengan pikirannya. Berkali-kali ia mendesah akibat imajinasi amatirannya itu.

" _Gawat! Aku lupa namanya! Siapa? Siapa? Sas... sasi? Sasu? Saus? Ahaha− Ups!"_ tanpa sadar sang pengantin mengeluarkan suara tawa yang tertahan.

"Sakura, ada apa Sayang?" tanya ibunya yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, Bu." jawabnya gemetaran. Ia masih berusaha menahan tawa. Membayangkan bahwa nanti ia akan memanggil suaminya dengan nama "Saus".

Disela-sela tawa dalam hatinya matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok pria berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura terkesiap. _"I-itukah?!"_

Pengantin wanita bernama Sakura itu menundukkan wajahnya. Beberapa menit lagi ia resmi menjadi seorang istri. Jantungnya berlomba saat merasakan calon suaminya duduk di sampingnya. Pernikahan yang berlangsung secara adat Jepang itu pun dimulai. Dengan mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang tak terdengar lagi olehnya, Sakura melirik calon suami di sampingnya. Sepintas wajah pria itu terlihat sedikit tampan. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menolehkan lagi wajahnya. Matanya meneliti pengantin pria di sampingnya. Dan di saat melihat rambut belakang sang calon suami, matanya terbelalak dan...

"Pfffft!" Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. " _Apa itu? Kenapa si "Saus" ini meletakkan bokong ayam di kepalanya?"_

Sakura bahkan hampir pipis karena menahan geli. " _Eits, apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku tertawa di saat pernikahanku berlangsung?"_

Sakura tersadar saat gema suara "selamat" memenuhi ruangan itu. Ia melirik wajah pria yang menjadi suaminya. _Aku... benar-benar sudah menjadi seorang istri. Istri... istri... dan istri._ Dilihatnya tamu-tamu yang hadir di pernikahannya satu per-satu.

 _Ibu... aku sudah menjadi istri orang. Apa aku sudah menjadi anak yang berbakti?_

 _Ayah... apakah pria ini sebaik dirimu?_

 _Bibi Mikoto, aku sudah mejadi menantumu sekarang. Apakah aku akan bahagia bersama putramu?_

 _Gaara-senpai... Oh, Gaara-senpai. Sepertinya memang kita tidak berjodoh. Tapi aku akan terus menjadi mahasiswa terbaik di bawah bimbinganmu._

 _Matsuri-chan, jalanmu menuju Gaara-senpai sudah terbentang begitu luas. Selamat, Matsuri-chan._

 _Ino... Ino... kumohon selalulah berada di sampingku..._

 _Sai-senpai, aku tidak tahu apa senyummu itu mengucapkan selamat atau mengejekku?_

 _Naruto, aku akan selalu merindukan tingkah konyolmu. Apa aku masih bisa tertawa bersama kalian?_

 _Teman-teman arsitekku... semoga kita lulus bersama dengan rancangan terbaik!_

 **~~00~~**

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan sesuatu?" tanya Sakura sambil membersihkan _make up-_ nya di meja rias.

Satu-satunya lelaki yang berada di kamar itu mendelik, "Apa?"

"Pernikahan ini. Kenapa bisa terjadi?" Sakura masih sibuk melepaskan pernak-pernik di kepalanya.

Pria itu berdiri di depan lemari dan membuka jasnya kemudian meletakkannya dalam keranjang. "Entahlah..." katanya mendesah panjang.

" _Are_? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu! Aww!" salah satu pernik membuat rambut Sakura sakit saat dilepas.

"Aku tahu tidak tahu," pria itu membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Ayolah!" Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. Dan...

"Aaaa~ tunggu, tunggu! Aku menutup mataku dulu!" kata Sakura seraya memejamkan mata saat melihat kancing kemeja Sasuke hampir terbuka seluruhnya.

Sasuke berdecih. Ia hampir tertawa saat melihat wanita di seberangnya menutup mata rapat-rapat. Padahal saat berpakaian lengkap pun biasanya para wanita memandanginya tak berkedip.

"Aku sudah selesai," katanya sambil mengikatkan tali kimono tidurnya.

Sakura membuka matanya. "Huft! Hampir saja aku menodai mataku," katanya lega. Membuat Sasuke kembali berdecih.

 _Pura-pura tidak mau lihat atau memang tidak mau?_ Kira-kira itulah makna ekspresinya sekarang.

"Tidakkah kau rasa pernikahan ini konyol? Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan tidak tahu namamu," Sakura menatap Sasuke yang bersiap-siap ingin tidur.

"Hn, aku setuju."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya?"

"Kau sendiri?"

"Bahkan aku tidak fokus menggambar karena memikirkan pernikahan ini. Aku sudah membujuk ibuku tapi dia justru bersikeras,"

"Hn. Sama denganku,"

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Pria ini begitu pelit berbicara. Ia mendesah panjang. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya kemudian.

Demi apa? Bahkan teman-teman wanita di kampusnya tahu jelas siapa pria yang dinikahinya itu.

"Sas... Sas apa? Saus? Ahahaha!" tawa Sakura meledak.

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Tidak izin jika namanya yang terhormat itu dipermainkan. "Sasuke!" katanya cepat.

"Dan kau−" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sa−"

"−Kura-kura! Pfffft!" Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura dengan cepat. Kemudian menahan tawanya.

"Apa? Kura-kura? Enak saja! Jangan mempermainkan namaku!" Sakura bangkit dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kau duluan yang memulai!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah.

"Aku memang tidak tahu namamu!"

"Aku juga!"

Sakura mendesah kesal. _Menyebalkan!_ Tiba-tiba matanya kembali menangkap bagian belakang rambut Sasuke. "Ahahahahh!" spontan ia tertawa.

Sasuke menatapnya heran. Namun ia tak ambil pusing dengan tingkah wanita gila di kamarnya. Segera direbahkan tubuhnya dan berbaring membelakangi si wanita yang masih tertawa.

"Apa itu, hah? Apa itu...?" Sakura memegang perutnya sambil menunjuk rambut Sasuke.

"Apanya?" Sasuke terpaksa membalikkan badannya dengan kesal.

"Itu... di belakang kepalamu! Apa itu bokong ayam? Ahahhah~!" Sakura terduduk di lantai sambil terpingkal-pingkal.

Tanpa disadari ternyata suaranya merambat keluar kamar dan masuk ke kamar lain. Menimbulkan kesalahpahaman para penghuni kamar itu.

"Tunggu, suara apa itu?" Mikoto bertanya pada suaminya yang menyeruput kopi panas di kamarnya.

"Ssst! Jangan mencari tahu apa itu!" katanya suaminya menyeringai.

"Ahaha! Sudah kuduga mereka itu memang cocok. Sepertinya mereka begitu bahagia di hari pertama mereka," kata Mikoto tersenyum senang.

Betapa kedua insan ini sudah salah paham! Jika tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kamar anaknya, pastilah mulut mereka menganga seperti buaya.

" _Baka_! Kau menghinaku lagi, Nona!" Sasuke terduduk di ranjangnya. Baru kali ini ada yang menghina seorang presdir tampan seperti dirinya.

"Hah... gomen," Sakura menyeka air matanya. Perutnya terasa kram sehabis tertawa berat. Ia berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap wanita yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan heran. " _Apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya?"_

"Gomen!" Sasuke terlonjak saat melihat uluran tangan yang diberikan Sakura.

"Cih!" Sasuke membuang muka.

"Ayolah Tuan Muda, kau tidak mau menyambut uluran tanganku?" Sakura menahan tangannya yang terasa pegal.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Ia menatap Sakura dan menyambut uluran tangan itu. "Hn, Nona jidat nong-nong!"

"Baik− Eeehh?!"

"Pffftt!" Sasuke kembali menahan ketawanya.

"Apa kau bilang? Nong-nong?" Sakura melepaskan tangannya. "setelah aku minta maaf kau malah balas mengejekku!"

"Ahahah! Tidakkah kau tahu? Jidatmu itu nong-nong sekali seperti ini," Sasuke menarik rambut depannya dan menampakkan jidat lebar seperti milik Sakura.

"Ahahahha!" kali ini tawanya lepas. Sungguh! Apa yang dilakukannya itu tidak seperti image 'Uchiha Sasuke' yang biasanya. Dirinya yang begitu _cool_ dengan segala wibawa dan kecerdasannya kini berubah 180 derajat. Baru kali ini ia merasakan leganya tertawa dengan lepas.

"Kau!−"

'Drrt!' 'Drrrtt'

'Drrt!' 'Drrrtt'

Sakura yang hendak mendorong tubuh Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh pada ponselnya yang bergetar. Demikian juga Sasuke yang segera meraih ponselnya yang juga bergetar. Keduanya mendesah. Kemudian saling bertatapan dengan artian 'kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini nanti!".

Sebenarnya malam ini sudah begitu larut. Bagi pengantin baru harusnya mereka diberi waktu istirahat yang panjang. Tapi juga ada beberapa orang yang tidak sabaran ingin mewawancarai pengantin baru.

"Iya Ino, iya..." entah sudah berapa lama sahabat Sakura itu mengoceh hingga membuat setengah matanya hendak tertutup. Sakura mengganti pakaiannya sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Takut tiba-tiba laki-laki itu menoleh ke arahnya saat ia berganti pakaian.

"Hn. Iya, Dobe..."

" _Mungkin Sakura-chan menyebalkan tapi dia teman yang baik, Teme! Dia calon arsitek berbakat. Kau beruntung!"_

"Hn."

" _Teme, bla bla bla..."_

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Aku mau istirahat," Sasuke berbaring di ranjangnya. Rasa kantuk benar-benar menyerangnya. Bahkan ia sudah tak dapat mencerna kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan karibnya itu yang sekaligus teman kampus Sakura.

"Ino, aku mengantuk." Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sakura. Ia beringsut ke ranjangnya sambil melepaskan kontak lens yang ia kenakan.

" _Sahabatku yang malang! Semoga kau bisa beristirahat di samping suami barumu ya! Ahahaha!"_

"Ino _pig..."_

" _Nah, tidurlah, Sayang. Semoga kau tidak bermimpi aneh malam ini. Bye~"_

Masih setengah sadar, Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di meja kecil sebelahnya. Matanya berakomodasi maksimum demi menyaksikan kamar tidur mewah yang ditempatinya. Kamar yang cukup lebar dengan _furniture_ mewah menghiasi kamar itu. Belum lagi bunga-bunga harum yang memenuhi sudut-sudut kamar. Kamar ini begitu indah pikirnya. Tapi kamar terbaik adalah kamarnya sendiri. Meski kamar itu dipenuhi dengan tempelan rancangan-rangan rumah yang berserakan.

" _Apa aku bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini?"_

Sakura melirik pria di sampingnya yang membelakanginya. Sepertinya pria itu juga baru menyelesaikan telepon panjangnya. Pria itu segera meletakkan ponselnya dan terlelap dengan lelah. Sakura juga segera menutup matanya, namun tiba-tiba...

" _Gawat, tidak ada guling? Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa bantal guling!"_

Matanya terbuka lebar setelah tadi menutup sempurna. Dilihatnya kembali pria di sampingnya. Sepertinya pria itu tidur dengan nyaman sambil memeluk bantal guling. Dengan kantuk yang masih mendera tangan Sakura menepuk-nepuk lengan pria di sampingnya.

"Ano..."

Sasuke merasa terusik dengan tepukan itu. "Hhh... Oh, jangan sekarang. Besok saja lanjutkan pertarungannya. Aku mau istirahat," desahnya dengan mata tertutup.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Ano..."

"Hn?"

"B-bolehkah aku yang memakai bantal gulingnya?"

"Apa?" Sasuke membuka setengah matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa bantal guling,"

Sasuke mendesah. " _Konyol!_ Nah, ambillah..." Sasuke memberikan gulingnya pada Sakura.

Sepintas ia hampir tertawa saat melihat piyama Sakura yang bergambar spongebob. Tapi ia sedikit lega karena Sakura mengenakan piyama dengan celana dan lengan baju yang panjang. Setidaknya itu tidak membuatnya merinding karena melihat baju tidur wanita yang biasanya tampak menerawang−seperti kebanyakan kemeja yang dipakai karyawan wanita di perusahaannya. Oh, sungguh dia tidak suka itu!

"Terima kasih, Temaan!" Sakura memeluk bantal guling itu dengan riang.

Sasuke kembali mendesah. Kemudian segera menutup matanya kembali. " _Baiklah, ibuku menjodohkanku dengan seekor anak konyol!"_

 **~~00~~**

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti. Sasuke merasakan area tidurnya semakin sempit. Ia berusaha menggeser tubuhnya agar Sakura tidak menempel pada punggungnya. Tapi meski sudah bergeser berkali-kali, Sakura tetap saja memakan wilayah tidurnya. Ini memaksanya untuk mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh darinya.

"Hei, Nona jidat nong-nong, kau sudah melewati batas wilayah tidurmu! Ke sanalah sedikit, sempit tahu!" bisik Sasuke sambil mendorong tubuh wanita di sampingnya.

Setelah merasa aman, ia kembali terlelap sambil menelan kekesalannya. Tapi tidak berapa lama setelah itu ia kembali terjaga karena ulah teman tidur di sampingnya.

"Patrick, jangan Patrick! Patrick, jangaaann! Oh, Spongebobku yang malang!"

Sasuke membuka matanya dengan paksa. Berusaha menyadari apa yang terjadi pada punggungnya. Ia membalikkan badannya. Sial! Ia mendapati tangan Sakura yang memukul-mukul punggungnya dan kaki yang menendang-nendang kakinya dengan mata terpejam!

"Pergilah, Patrick bodoh! Kau Idiot!"

"Kaulah yang harus pergi, Nona! Sadarlah!" Sasuke menangkap tangan Sakura. Mendorong tubuhnya.

"Spongebobku, kau anak malang yang baik sepertiku!" Sakura mengelus-elus kepala spongebob dalam mimpinya. Tapi nyatanya ia justru mengelus-elus wajah Sasuke.

"Ah~ Jidat nong-nong _baka_!" Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Sakura dari wajahnya.

"Spongebob, kenapa wajahmu berminyak?"

" _What the−?!"_ wajah Sasuke memerah. Tanpa sadar ia meraba wajahnya sendiri.

" _Sial! Karena begitu ngantuk aku sampai lupa mencuci muka!"_

Sasuke meraih tisu di atas meja di sampingnya dan mengelap minyak yang membanjiri wajahnya. Ia melihat Sakura yang sepertinya akan memulai kembali drama tidurnya.

" _Gawat!"_

Sasuke melompat dari ranjangnya. Dan menatap Sakura dengan _sweat drop_. Ia mendesah keras. Tidurnya benar-benar terusik malam ini. Tunggu, benarkah hanya malam ini? Bukan kah ia akan tidur selamanya dengan wanita ini?

" _Ah~ jidat nong-nong baka!"_

Sasuke mengambil bantalnya dan pindah ke sofa. Meski tidak nyaman karena kakinya harus ditekuk setidaknya itu lebih nyaman bila harus mendapat serangan tidur dari Sakura.

" _Anak konyol!"_

 **~~00~~**

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Berusaha memfokuskan pengilahatannya akibat rabun jauh yang dideritanya. Ia terduduk di ranjangnya dan terheran sendiri karena mendapati tubuhnya berada di tepi ranjang tempat Sasuke tidur. Matanya mengelilingi tempat tidurnya yang berantakan. Dan ia terheran karena tidak melihat Sasuke di ranjang itu. Sakura berdiri dan merasakan kakinya menginjak sesuatu. Ia menoleh kebawah. Dan...

"Ya Tuhan!" pekiknya sambil melompat ke sisi lain.

Matanya yang rabun menerka-nerka apa yang dipijaknya itu. Di matanya itu terlihat seperti... tubuh manusia?

"Tidaaak! Oh tidak, tidak! Apa yang terjadi? Sasuke, kenapa kau jatuh ke bawah? Maaf aku tidak sengaja menginjakmu!"

Sakura berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan benda panjang yang tertutup selimut itu. Namun benda itu tidak bergeming.

"Gawat! Dia... mati!" Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

Tidak jauh dari ranjang itu berada, sepasang mata onyx memperhatikan kelakuan Sakura yang terlihat konyol. Setelah menyiksanya sepanjang malam dan membuatnya tidur di sofa, kini wanita itu mengatakan bahwa dirinya telah mati. Pria bermata onyx itu terlihat gerah dengan sikap istri barunya yang sangat konyol. Ia berjalan mendekati wanita itu yang masih menutup wajahnya.

"Hentikan tingkah konyolmu itu, Nona jidat nong-nong!"

Sakura tersentak mendapati suara di depannya. Buru-buru ia membuka wajahnya dan mencari makhluk yang bersuara itu. Matanya menangkap kabur sepasang kaki yang berdiri di depannya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seorang pria yang wajahnya kabur.

Ia berdiri mendekati pria itu. Matanya berakomodasi sampai akhirnya melihat jelas wajah pria di depannya. Sasuke menatap Sakura yang terlihat aneh−meski sepintas hatinya merasa manik emerald hijau milik Sakura terlihat begitu indah.

"Kau kah itu, Sasuke berambut bokong ayam? Benar! Ya Tuhan, aku kira kau sudah mati!" seru Sakura sambil menepuk jidatnya yang memang lebar.

"Hn− Apa?! Sialan kau, Nona berjidat nong-nong _baka_!"

 **~~00~~**

 **-TBC-**

 **~~00~~**

 **Ah benar, humornya pasti garing! =_=**

 **Typonya bertebaran!**

 **Oh, tidak! lagi-lagi fic nista yang kupublish. T_T**

 **Segala macam kritik dan saran terbuka luas untuk kalian.**

 **Arigatou minna, sudah rela membaca bahkan mau meriview fic yang ala kadarnya ini. :)**

 **Salam literasi, semuanya. ^_^**


	2. Imajinasi Amatiran

**Our Tree House**

 **-Aishamath-**

 **~~00~~**

 **Note:** **Typo dan garing.** **Don't like, don't read.**

 **~~00~~**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **~~00~~**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Imajinasi Amatiran**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana Sakura-chan, apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Mikoto sembari meletakkan beberapa mangkok bubur di depannya.

Sasuke meringis sebal, "Heh, sangat nyenyak, Ibu." katanya, melemparkan tatapan _deathglare_ pada Sakura yang cengengesan.

"Itu bagus. Sepertinya kami tidak perlu lagi membimbing kalian," Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha, tersenyum simpul pada Mikoto.

"Ahahaha! Mereka pasangan yang manis. Baiklah anakku, silahkan makan duluan." Mikoto kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil hidangan lain.

Sasuke menghela napas. _Speechless_. Diliriknya Sakura yang sedang sibuk menaburkan beberapa butir kacang goreng di atas buburnya. Sasuke kembali menghela napas. Merasa hari-harinya akan dipenuhi hal-hal konyol.

"Baiklah, sepertinya Ayah harus berangkat," Fugaku meneguk teh hijau di sampingnya. Sakura melongo melihat mangkuk bersih di depan Fugaku . Pria ini memang selalu juara satu dalam makan cepat.

"Sudah mau berangkat?" Mikoto kembali meletakkan hidangan di meja makan. _Slurry_ orange dan merah terlihat di balik gelas tinggi yang transparan.

"Hn. Nikmati libur kalian dan bersenang-senanglah, Pengantin baruku!" Fugaku menahan tawanya disertai Mikoto. Kemudian berpamitan pada istrinya dan melakukan beberapa adegan pamitan seperti di film-film _romance_ −yang Sasuke tak mampu lakukan pada Sakura.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dan mengaduk bubur panasnya. Sesekali matanya melirik Sakura yang sepertinya juga merasa adegan itu terlalu dewasa. Sasuke menahan tawanya dan tanpa sadar tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Ayolah Kawan, sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah adegan dimana sang istri mencium tangan suami, dan kemudian sang suami memberi kecupan di kening istrinya. Oh, dasar pengantin kolot!

"Hei, hei," Sakura menyikutkan lengannya pada Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak selera.

"Bisakah kau melakukan ini?" Sakura mengambil sebutir kacang di depannya. Kemudian melemparnya lurus ke atas sambil mendongakkan kepala dan membuat mulutnya menganga. Kacang itu jatuh tepat di mulut buaya Sakura.

"Hap! Hmm..." Sakura mengunyah kacang malang itu dengan lezat dan membuat bunyi kriuk yang menggoda.

"Cobalah!" ajaknya antusias pada Sasuke.

Yang diajak _sweatdrop_. "Cukup melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti itu, Nona baka!" serunya dengan nada tertahan.

"Bilang saja kau tak bisa!" remeh Sakura sembari melahap buburnya.

"Apa?!" Sasuke merasa terendahkan sekaligus tertantang. "Lihat ini!" katanya percaya diri.

Sasuke mengambil sebutir kacang dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sakura. Ia melemparkan kacang itu ke atas namun melenceng 20 derajat ke depan. Mulut buayanya berusaha mengikuti arah terjun si kacang. Kacang malang itu terjun ke area yang di luar jangkauan Sasuke. Sehingga, tepat saat Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya, ia hampir saja melahap bunga hias mahal di depannya. Layaknya buaya yang gagal melahap nyamuk.

Sakura tersedak melihat adegan bodoh itu. Adegan bodoh yang diperagakan bodoh oleh Sasuke. "Ahahhaha! Ahhahaha!" Sakura tertawa dengan kencang sambil menahan bubur dalam mulutnya agar tidak muncrat. "Buaya bodoh!" serunya di sela-sela tawa.

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Percobaan pertama yang memalukan. "Diamlah! Aku memang tak pantas melakukan hal konyol seperti itu!" katanya membela diri.

Sakura tak peduli. Ia masih tergelak-gelak seperti naga menyemburkan api. Membuat Sasuke semakin sebal dan kemudian menutup mulutnya yang meledak-ledak. Kembali membuat kesalahpahaman penghuni rumahnya.

"Pagi yang mesra, Tuan Muda!"

" _Damn!"_

 **~~00~~**

Tidur di kamar yang bukan miliknya membuat Sakura bermimpi aneh setiap hari. Dan yang menjadi korban tentu saja Sasuke−yang hampir tiga hari berturut-turut harus tidur sofa dengan meringkuk dan membuat punggungnya semakin bungkuk. Hari ini semua kesengsaraan itu sirna. Kedua pengantin itu berhijrah dan menetap kediaman Haruno.

"Kyaaa~ rumahkuuu!" Sakura berhambur masuk ke rumahnya dengan antusias. Di dalamnya ia disambut dengan ucapan "selamat datang" dari para pelayan rumahnya−yang meski tidak sebanyak pelayan di kediaman Uchiha bak istana itu.

Sasuke memasuki kediaman Haruno. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Sejenak ia memuji keunikan gaya arsitektur rumah tersebut. Rumah yang lebar dan unik. Bentuk atapnya datar dan ruangannya berbentuk kotak-kotak. Kaca-kaca tebal yang dihiasi gordin manis menjadi dinding rumah itu. Lantai tempatnya berpijak terbuat dari kayu licin dan lembut.

Sasuke mengikuti Sakura menelusuri rumahnya. Saat tiba di ruang tengah, Sasuke terperanjat. Ia bisa merasakan hangatnya mentari di atasnya. Ruang tengah yang bersofa itu tidak beratap! Namun dilengkapi dengan atap kaca otomatis yang akan menutup jika hujan tiba. Beberapa pohon berdiameter kecil tumbuh sebagai peneduh ruang itu.

"Sugoi..." gumamnya.

"Sasuke, apa rumahku bagus?" tanya Sakura sambil meregangkan tubuhnya di bawah sinar pagi.

Sasuke yang sedang terkesima itu pun langsung menjawab, "Hn," dengan mantap.

"Ayah mendirikan rumah ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan untuk ibu," kata Sakura, kemudian kembali menelusuri rumahnya diikuti Sasuke.

Ruang makan dan ruang tengah disekat dengan pintu kaca yang terbuka otomatis. Saat tiba di ruang makan langkah Sasuke terhenti. Pandangannya tertuju pada riak air di bawah lantai tempatnya berpijak. "Luar biasa!" serunya.

Lantai itu terbuat dari kaca amat tebal yang dibawahnya terdapat kolam yang terhubung hingga keluar.

"Hei Buaya, apa kau suka berenang?" panggilan yang menghinakan. Sakura membuka tirai gorden yang Sasuke kira adalah wallpaper dinding. Di samping ruang tempat mereka berada terdapat kolam renang besar yang terhubung hingga ruang itu.

Sasuke sedikit melotot mendengar panggilan menghinakan itu, namun saat melihat pandangan di depannya ia kembali terkesima, "Sepertinya aku akan betah tinggal di sini," katanya tersenyum sambil memandang kolam di depannya.

Kemudian keduanya menaiki tangga berbentuk _double helix_ , seperti DNA manusia. Di atas terdapat beberapa kamar. Sasuke yakin tiap kamar pasti ada kejutan desain lainnya.

"Ayo kita lihat desain kamar buatan ayahku!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari menuju salah satu kamar. Entah sadar atau tidak Sasuke berdesir saat Sakura memegang tangannya. Sakura membuka pintu kamar. Kamar yang didesain khusus oleh ayahnya sebagai hadiah pernikahan putrinya.

"Wah...!" Sasuke berdecak kagum.

"Ya, Tuhanku, luar biasa! Huwoooh..." Sakura berlari dan lompat ke ranjang unik di kamar itu. Keempat kaki ranjang persegi itu seolah-olah tumbuh ke atas dan membentuk sebatang pohon. Dinding di belakang ranjang itu terdapat gambar ranting timbul yang berdaun warna-warni.

"Ayo kita lihat kamar mandinya!" Sakura turun dari ranjang dan berlari menarik tangan Sasuke menuju sebuah pintu. Pintu kayu yang sangat klasik.

Sasuke kembali berdebar-debar ingin melihat kejutan di dalamnya−meskipun debaran yang lain akibat Sakura yang memegang tangannya. Sakura membuka pintu klasik itu perlahan seolah-olah sedang membuka peti harta karun terpendam. Saat pintu terbuka seutuhnya, keduanya berdecak kagum dan memandang kamar mandi itu seperti bayi melihat botol susu. Interior kamar mandi itu didesain layaknya pemandangan dasar laut.

"Ini kamar mandi yang terlalu mewah untukmu, Buaya!" kata Sakura terkesima. Tidak menyadari kalimat asal-asalan yang dilontarkannya.

Sasuke mengeram. "Kaulah yang buaya, Nona! Buaya betina!" serunya kesal.

"Ah, sesama buaya tak boleh saling mengejek," balas Sakura santai, masih dengan tatapan terkesima.

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Buaya betina! Sekali lagi kau menghinaku, akan kumandikan kau di sini!"

Gawat! Pangeran Uchiha ini membuat otak polos Sakura salah pengertian.

"Iihhh! Dasar porno!" hardik Sakura ngeri.

Sasuke menggingit bibir bawahnya, _"Damn!"_.

 **~~00~~**

Meskipun indah apalagi hadiah pernikahan dari orang tuanya, tetap saja Sakura dan Sasuke tidak mau tidur sekamar. Sakura tidur di kamar miliknya yang interior kamar itu merupakan desain tangannya sendiri. Sehingga kamar hadiah pernikahan itu Sasuke sendiri yang menikmatinya.

"Gawat! Aku lupa kalau tidak punya gaun!" seru Sakura sambil mengobrak-abrik lemarinya. Malam ini ia akan berhadiri pertemuan penting dengan Sasuke. Pesta pertemuan seluruh pengusaha elit di Jepang, dan beberapa dari pengusaha itu merupakan klien keluarganya.

'Tok! Tok! Tok!'

"Sakura, kau sudah selesai?" suara Sasuke di balik pintu membuat Sakura bertambah gusar.

"A-ano..."

'Clek' Pintu terbuka lebih dulu sebelum Sakura sempat menjawab.

"Kyaaa~"

"Ayo kita ber−" Sasuke terperangah bagai melihat ikan duyung bisa berdiri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Nona? Kenapa tidak siap-siap?" lagi, Sasuke dibuat kesal dengan istrinya yang masih memakai baju handuk dengan celana panjang bergambar spongebob.

"Kau mau ke pesta dengan pakaian seperti ini?!" hardiknya kesal.

"Kau harus minta maaf karena sembarangan masuk ke kamarku, Buaya darat?!" Sakura balas menghardik.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Tidak ada waktu! Cepat pakai pakaianmu!" Sasuke membuka semua pintu lemari Sakura.

"Mana gaunmu?!" serunya kesal, karena melihat seluruh lemari Sakura hanya berisi kemeja, celana panjang, dan tidak lupa piyama bergambar spongebob.

"Ehehe... aku tidak punya gaun,"

"Apa?!"

"Setiap aku pergi ke pesta ibu yang selalu menyediakan gaun. Dan aku tidak pernah memintanya untuk menyimpan pakaian merepotkan itu," kata Sakura bergidik ngeri. Was-was dengan Sasuke yang akan menerkamnya.

Sasuke menarik napas berat. Hidungnya yang mancung kembang-kempis tak beraturan. Seolah-olah tidak sabar ingin melahap wanita di depannya seperti melahap kacang. "Cepat ganti pakaian, kita akan pergi ke UC Fashion!"

 **~~00~~**

"Dandani istriku!" Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di depan meja rias rujukan salah satu surga fashion terbaik di negaranya, UC Fashion−anak perusahaannya sendiri.

"Baik Tuan," penata rias di UC Fashion itu segera meraih tubuh Sakura seakan-akan ingin mempretelinya seperti boneka barbie.

"Siapkan dia dalam 20 menit!" titah Pangeran Uchiha bernama Sasuke itu, kemudian keluar dari ruang hias itu sambil menahan kesabaran.

"T-tunggu, Sasuke−"

"Tenanglah Nona, serahkan semuanya pada kami!" penata rias itu berbicara layaknya pegawai bank. Hati-hati namun fasih.

"Um... baiklah," Sakura tampak ragu namun tak berdaya. Takut para pegawai bank itu akan menggunakan bahan B3: bahan berbahaya dan beracun pada dirinya.

Rambutnya yang panjang hingga punggung disisir dan disemprot seperti menyemprot nyamuk. Kemudian benda panas yang berbentuk seperti _stapless_ raksasa menjepit rambutnya dan menariknya hingga ke ujung rambut: _smoothing_. Rambut Sakura yang pink alami terlihat rapi tanpa ada rambut liar sehelai pun. Rambutnya jatuh dengan lembut dengan belahan pinggir yang menawan.

Wajahnya di make up se-natural dan se-akurat mungkin, sehingga menjamin tidak ada satu pori yang terlihat di wajah Sakura yang sudah mulus alami. Sakura dipersilahkan membuka mata dan berdiri. Saat membuka mata, Sakura takjub pada dirinya sendiri. _"Ternyata aku cantik juga!"_ kira-kira begitulah makna ekspresinya.

Penata rias lainnya menyiapkan gaun mewah yang sesuai dengan tinggi badan istri pangeran itu, kurang lebih 170 cm. Gaun panjang itu berwarna hijau tua dengan model kembang disertai bordiran khas jepang yang dipadukan dengan kain satin lembut. Lengan gaun ini panjang dengan bordiran di ujung tangannya. Kerah gaun ini sedikit tinggi dan berlapis dua dengan tinggi yang berbeda. Ditengahnya terdapat kancing berbentuk pita yang terbuat dari bordiran khas jepang, sehingga mampu menutup seluruh tubuh Sakura hingga leher−tidak mengundang pria kurang ajar berbuat macam-macam.

Sasuke resah. Terlambat adalah hal yang haram baginya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menyelonong masuk ke ruang tata rias mewah itu bagai kucing tak sabar kawin.

"Kenapa lama ska−" ekspresi yang jelek. Pria ini mentautkan alisnya dengan wajah _bossy_ , namun mulutnya menganga seperti buaya−mungkin Sakura benar.

"Maaf Tuan, kami sedang mencari sepatu yang cocok," penata rias itu membawa berpuluh-puluh kotak sepatu di tangannya. Berharap salah satu di antara sepatu-sepatu itu bisa digunakan Sakura untuk berjalan.

"Kumohon jangan lagi beri aku heels tinggi,"

"Baik Nona,"

Sasuke membetulkan ekspresinya yang tidak elegan. "Jangan lama," katanya, kemudian menutup kembali ruang hias itu dengan jantung berdebar.

"Sepertinya yang ini cocok," penata rias itu mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu kaca hijau yang berheels tidak lebih dari 3cm. "Tolong dicoba, Nona."

Sakura mencoba berjalan dengan sepatu itu. Sedikit terlihat lebih baik, meskipun tak ubahnya seperti bayi yang baru lancar berjalan. "Baiklah yang ini saja," serunya.

Para penata rias tersenyum senang setelah dirundung putus asa. Sebelum menemui Pangeran Uchiha itu, mereka memasangkan pernak-pernik di tangan, leher, dan rambut Sakura, tidak lupa kontak lens untuk mencegah kerabunan.

"Kau cantik sekali, Nona!" seru penata rias di ruangan itu. Mata mereka berbinar seperti baru saja berhasil mengasah _diamond_ yang terkubur di tanah.

 **~~00~~**

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya seperti baru saja kelilipan debu sebesar kacang. Wanita humoris yang konyol ini disulap layaknya ratu di film barbie. Tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ramping yang ditutupi dengan gaun hijau mewah, bangun bahunya yang bagus alami, wajah cantiknya yang tegas dan natural, rambut panjang yang berkilau lembut, membuat pangeran tampan di depannya tak berkedip selama beberapa menit. Ia baru mengedipkan matanya setelah merasa perih yang tak wajar.

Ia kembali menatap bidadari di depannya, tepatnya di matanya. Ekspresinya kecewa karena tak menjumpai emerald hijau di mata bidadari itu. "Lepaskan itu!"

"Hm? Apa?" entah kenapa suara bidadari di depannya terdengar begitu lembut. Sehingga membuat pangeran itu juga bicara lebih lembut.

"Kontak lensmu. Seberapa jauh kau bisa melihat jelas?" suara lembut itu terdengar janggal.

"Tidak lebih dari satu meter,"

"Hn. Lepaskan saja, aku akan selalu di sampingmu." sungguh, pria ini tidak sadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Dan hampir membuat bidadari di depannya menganga bak ular boa.

"Lebih baik natural saja saat ke pesta,"

Dusta! Pria ini sebenarnya sedang berusaha mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Baiklah,"

Dengan hati ikhlas bidadari ini melepaskan kontak lensnya yang berwarna abu-abu, yang menurut Sasuke tidak jauh lebih cantik dari emerald hijau Sakura−jelek yang diperhalus. Bidadari itu menatap pangeran Uchiha di depannya, yang hampir melayang karena melihat emerald hijau itu kembali.

"Hn, ayo kita berangkat!" wajah pangeran ini sumringah luar biasa. Ia menyikukan lengannya agar bidadari cantik itu melingkarkan tangannya di sana. Ah, pria ini justru terlihat kampungan kalau dimabuk asmara!

 **~~00~~**

"Jika saat berbincang nanti mereka menanyakan soal rumah tangga, ceritakan seolah-olah rumah tangga kita sangat harmonis. Kau mengerti?" bisik Sasuke pada Sakura sebelum memasuki pintu yang dijaga oleh dua orang berjas hitam.

"Harmonis?" nada Sakura terlihat ironis. Menceritakan keadaan yang tak dialaminya itu sama saja berbohong. Namun sebenarnya ini juga demi citra keluarganya sendiri.

"Baiklah..." meski terlihat bingung, bidadari ini mulai menciptakan imajinasi amatiran yang akan diperagakannya nanti.

Pintu terbuka. Kedua penjaga pintu menunduk dalam-dalam seolah-olah sedang menyambut orang teristimewa di pesta itu. Senyum pangeran Uchiha itu mengembang seperti sedang membawa bidadari tercantik di dunia.

"Sasuke, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa!" bidadari di sampingnya cemas sambil menyipit-nyipitkan matanya.

"Tenanglah, kau bersamaku. Tersenyumlah, orang-orang sedang menyambut kita!" pangeran Uchiha itu berbicara selembut mungkin, seolah-olah ia sedang berbicara pada kaca preparat mikroskop. Tingkahnya berlagak seolah-olah ialah satu-satunya penjaga terbaik bidadari itu.

Sakura terlihat cemas dan semakin merapatkan pegangannya pada pangeran di sampingnya. Senyumnya dipaksakan merekah seolah-olah sedang melihat beribu-ribu penggemar setianya. Meski sebenarnya yang dilihat adalah wajah-wajah bermuka rata seperti di film-film hantu.

Hati pangeran Uchiha itu terasa melayang. Senang karena bidadari di sampingnya semakin menempel seperti permen karet. Ia menghampiri ibunya yang menyambut mereka dengan histeris.

"Selamat malam, Ibu," sapanya.

"Putraku!" Mikoto memeluk putranya yang jauh lebih tinggi, sehingga memaksa anak itu untuk membungkukkan badannya.

"Aku pikir kalian akan terlambat," Fugaku menepuk-nepuk punggung putranya.

"Bidadariku yang cantik!" setelah memeluk putranya, wanita ini langsung menyergap menantunya dengan pelukan erat seolah-olah telah berpisah selama puluhan tahun.

"Sayang, kau cantik sekali!" seru Mikoto, seolah-olah melihat ratu Barbie keluar dari televisi.

"Terima kasih, Ibu," Sakura juga terpana dengan kecantikan Mikoto yang terlihat jelas di matanya. Karena wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya sedemikian dekat hingga hembusan napasnya pun terasa di wajah Sakura yang lembut.

"Oh, matamu! Sayang, apa matamu baik-baik saja seperti itu?" Mikoto menatap emerald Sakura dengan cemas. Manik cantik itu begitu vulgar tak diberi bantuan apa pun.

"Tenanglah Ibu, aku baik-baik saja," meski sebenarnya tidak baik-baik.

"Jaga Sakura-chan dengan benar, Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto melemparkan tatapan maut pada putranya. Tatapan maut yang mampu menggetarkan bahkan merontokkan bulu hidung siapa pun.

"Baik Ibu," meski merasa hidungnya tersiksa, Sasuke senang mendapat tugas itu.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian perbincangan keluarga Uchiha dengan beberapa kaum elit dimulai. Sesuai instruksi Sasuke, Sakura mulai mengeluarkan semua imajinasinya hingga membuat Sasuke hampir muntah.

"Aku berterima kasih padamu, Nona arsitek muda! Desain toko butikmu sungguh bagus hingga membuat pelangganku sangat ramai..."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk Tuan dan Nyonya Haruno saat mereka kembali dari Dubai. Katakan bahwa aku tidak sabar ingin melihat desain unik mereka!"

Drama dibuka dengan pujian-pujian yang ditujukan untuk Sakura. Sebelum akhirnya mereka dengan berani dan penasaran menanyakan soal rumah tangga sang pengantin baru.

"Aku doakan semoga studimu cepat selesai dan kalian segera memiliki anak," kata direktur utama perusahan herbal bernama Tsunade.

Kerongkongan Sasuke tercekat. Matanya melirik Sakura. Penasaran dengan balasan yang akan dilontarkan bidadari itu.

"Aamiin. Semoga saja, sebab suamiku juga tidak sabar ingin menggendong bayi. Ia memaksaku untuk segera mengandung. Ah, lucu sekali dia! Hahaha!"

" _What?!"_

Satu imajinasi diantara puluhan imajinasi keluar. Sasuke melotot seperti ikan asin keracunan.

"Ia juga melarangku minum pil KB karena ingin punya banyak anak, ahahah!"

" _What theee?!"_

Iklan Keluarga Berencana (KB) itu berhasil teradopsi ke imajinasi Sakura. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu paham dengan maksud KB itu. Ini merupakan logika matematika sederhana. Sakura lihat orang yang minum pil KB itu adalah orang yang ingin mempunyai anak dua. Jadi, kalau ingin punya anak lebih dari dua, maka jangan minum pil KB. Gampang saja. Sasuke kejang-kejang tahap satu. Dusta yang berlebihan!

"Tenanglah, Sayang, aku akan segera melahirkan bayi tampan seperti dirimu,"

" _Hoekkkk!"_

Kali ini Sakura yang ingin muntah. Ia berjanji setelah ini akan berkumur-kumur dengan sebotol _listerine_ besar sekaligus!

" _Hentikan, Nona baka!"_

Sasuke mimisan dalam hidung. Darahnya tidak lancar dan membeku dengan cepat. Matanya celingak-celinguk tak jelas seperti orang juling parah. Mikoto tak henti-hentinya tertawa karena ternyata putranya tak sekolot yang ia kira. Fugaku tersedak-sedak dalam minumnya.

"Sasuke-kun, benarkah kau seperti itu?" tanya ibunya, Mikoto.

Sakura mencubit kecil lengan Sasuke. Pertanda bahwa ia harus ikutan bersandiwara. Sasuke pucat pasi. Senyumnya sangat dipaksakan −yang meskipun begitu tetap saja tampan.

"Y-yah... a-aku harap perut langsing ini segera terisi,"

Spontan wanita-wanita di meja bundar bundar itu histeris. "Kyaaa~ _So sweet_!"

Hal itu juga karena mereka melihat tangan Sasuke meraba-raba perut Sakura seolah-olah dirinya memang tidak sabar ingin punya momongan.

"Terisi dengan apa nih, Tuan Muda?" salah satu klien menggoda.

"Tentu saja dengan Uchiha kecil," jawab Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Cieee~!"

Sakura bergidik. Tangannya menangkap tangan Sasuke yang meraba-raba perutnya, kemudian mencakar tangan itu habis-habisan. Sasuke terperanjat, kemudian melotot pada Sakura dan mencoba menghentikan cakaran itu.

" _Sakit tahu?!"_

" _Geli tahu?! Cih, memalukan! Singkirkan tanganmu!"_

" _Baka, kita sedang bersandiwara!"_

" _Ini berlebihan!"_

" _Kau duluan yang menyinggung tentang anak tadi! Kau pikir aku mau?"_

" _Kalau tidak mau segera hentikan sandiwara ini!"_

Sasuke dan Sakura, keduanya saling adu pandang dengan mata melotot dan bahasa kalbu yang hanya mereka berdua yang paham.

"Kau sungguh beruntung, Tuan Muda! Dianugerahi pasangan baik seperti ini," seru salah satu pengusaha berlian di meja lingkar itu. Memecah pertikaian di hati mereka berdua.

Sasuke kembali mencari ide untuk membalas pujian itu. Sejurus kemudian ia teringat adegan pangeran yang mencium tangan Cinderella si pemilik sepatu kaca saat pernikahan berlangsung. Hanya itu yang terlintas dipikirannya. Maka dengan gugup dan salah tingkah ia menarik tangan Sakura, dan mengecup punggung tangan bidadari itu persis seperti yang dilakukan pangeran pada cinderellanya.

"T-terima kasih, Cinta!"

Romantis yang dipaksakan!

Wajah Sakura _blushing_. Tubuhnya membeku seperti tikus diawetkan. Semua imajinasi Sasuke dua kali lipat lebih memuakkan dari pada miliknya. Meskipun sepertinya para tamu lebih memuji dan lebih senang perlakuan menjijikkan itu. Mungkin memang benar bahwa lelaki pendiam kurang lihai bersilat kata, namun sekali bertindak kambing pun bisa tersenyum dibuatnya.

 **~~00~~**

Acara penutupan berlangsung dengan pertunjukan musik orchestra. Hadirin undangan hanyut dalam alunan musik merdu malam itu. Sandiwara selesai. Sasuke meneguk air putih sebanyak-banyaknya seperti naga kehausan. Sakura menelan buah anggur tanpa mengunyahnya lebih dulu. Sandiwara paksaan yang mereka lakukan membuat keduanya merasa malu, canggung bercampur kesal.

Di sudut ruangan, sepasang mata lavender memandang dengan sayu putra tampan keluarga Uchiha di keramaian sana. Senyum lembutnya dihiasi genangan air di pelupuk matanya. Gejolak cemburu dan kehilangan terpancar dari raut wajahnya yang keruh.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu," kata Sasuke. "Kau tetaplah di sini, jangan kemana-mana," Sasuke segera membalikkan tubuhnya, kata-kata terakhirnya menandakan ia khawatir jika Sakura beranjak dengan penglihatan yang buram.

Sasuke mengendorkan dasinya. Hawa panas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya membuatnya terasa gerah. Belum lagi harus mengatasi jantungnya yang masih berdebar-debar akibat adegan tadi.

" _Kuso! Apa yang tadi kulaku−"_

" _Ogenki_ , Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke terperanjat. Lantas menghentikan langkahnya. Sejenak ia tertegun. Suara ini sungguh tidak asing baginya. Dengan hati-hati ia menghadapkan tubuhnya ke sang pemilik suara.

"Sasuke-kun," sapa orang itu dengan lembut.

Sasuke tersentak. Mata onyxnya bertemu dengan sepasang mata lavender sayu yang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Hi... Hinata?! Tidak mungkin!"

 **~~00~~**

 _ **To be continued.**_

 **~~00~~**

 **Holaaaa~ gimana-gimana? gomen, garinggg! =_=**

 **Mohon masukannya minna-san demi perbaikan fic ini agar layak dibaca. Segala kritik dan saran diterima. T_T**

 **Arigatou, buat yang bersedia baca, ngereview, favorite, dan follow fic nista ini! Hhuhuhu =.=**

 **Ja, mata ne! ;)**


	3. Cinta Monyet Sasuke

**Our Tree House**

 **-Aishamath-**

 **~~00~~**

 **Note:** **Typo dan garing.** **Don't like, don't read.**

 **~~00~~**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **~~00~~**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Cinta Monyet Sasuke  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Jas mahal yang dikenakannya tadi masih menempel ditubuhnya yang terasa tak bertulang. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut dihantam bayangan wanita yang ia temui tadi.

" _Kenapa? Kenapa baru kembali setelah meremukkan hatiku? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Setengah mati aku mencarimu... Hinata."_

Sejenak ia teringat bahwa sebelum pernikahannya berlangsung ia sudah berniat mengakhiri hatinya dengan wanita itu. Namun apa daya, baru beberapa menit memandang kembali primadona masa lalunya ia tetap kehilangan kendali dalam mengontrol desiran hatinya.

Pria itu bangkit dan duduk di ujung ranjangnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan benda-benda di saku jasnya karena hendak berganti baju. Ia menemukan kotak persegi panjang kecil berisi sepasang lensa kontak.

" _Ah, milik wanita konyol itu!"_

Dalam sekejap drama sok mesra saat di pesta tadi berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Lihat saja, wajah pangeran Uchiha itu memerah seperti tomat busuk. _"Sial! Kupastikan itu tindakan konyolku yang terakhir!"_

Sasuke segera melepasnya jasnya dan beranjak ke kamar wanita konyol yang berada tepat di depan kamarnya.

" _Lampunya kamarnya masih menyala. Berarti dia belum tidur,"_

'Tok! Tok!'

"Sakura," panggilnya.

" _Dare_?" jawab suara di dalam.

"Aku. Sasuke,"

"Masuk saja!"

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar itu dan menemukan seorang gadis yang tengah berkutat dengan maket rumah rancangannya.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke sok penasaran.

"Menyelesaikan maket rumah. Rancangan akhirku," jawab Sakura singkat.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah sambil menatap miniatur rumah pohon di bawahnya. Kemudian berjongkok di samping Sakura karena merasa tertarik.

"Rumah pohon?"

"Hm," angguk Sakura singkat.

"Jadi rancangan akhirmu rumah pohon?"

"Hm,"

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Heran dengan sikapnya yang tidak biasa. Aura serius terpancar dari wajah cantiknya yang masih bermake-up. Kelihatan sekali sepulang dari pesta ia langsung menyambar rumah mini buatannya. Tatapan fokus terlihat dibalik kacamatanya yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. Namun, tidak lupa kaos bergambar spongebob tetap menjadi favoritnya.

"Pffftt!" bahu Sasuke bergetar.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Tidak, Spongebobmu bagus."

"Hah?"

"Eh, maksudku rumahmu bagus! _Sial jadi salah fokus!_ "

"Oh... _arigatou_ ,"

Gadis itu kembali tenggelam dalam zonanya. Tangan tirusnya sangat cekatan menempel pernak-pernik eksterior rumah seperti pepohonan, rumput, dan jalan kecil.

"Sudah malam, memangnya tidak bisa dilanjutkan besok?" tanya Sasuke. Sedikit perhatian.

"Tidak. Aku harus menyerahkan rancangan ini ke Gaara-senpai untuk koreksi lebih lanjut,"

Sasuke hanya ber-Oh ria sambil mengamati apa yang dilakukan gadis di sampingnya−yang mungkin sedikit menarik untuk dicoba. "Sepertinya menarik. Rasanya aku ingin coba,"

Gadis penggembar spongebob itu menghentikan tindakannya. "Hm?" ia menolehkan wajahnya hingga wajah mereka bertemu.

Wajah Sasuke bersemu merah. Cepat-cepat ia menarik mundur wajahnya. "A-aku hanya ingin mencoba," katanya malu-malu.

"Boleh saja. Justru aku terbantu," Sakura memberikan Sasuke lem perekat.

"Tolong tempelkan pohon sakura itu di sepanjang jalan ini ya. Seperti ini," Sakura mencontohkan cara pemakaian lem pada sebatang pohon Sakura kecil yang dipegangnya.

Sasuke mengambil lem dan mengoleskannya pada telapak kaki pohon seperti yang dicontohkan Sakura. Lem harus merata namun jangan terlalu tebal, sebab akan memakan kertas duplex dibawahnya yang berguna sebagai alas miniatur.

"Bagus!" seru Sakura tersenyum.

"Akan kulakukan lagi," Sasuke bersemangat. Kemudian mengambil pohon Sakura kecil yang lain. "Pohon ini mirip sekali dengan yang asli. Kau sendiri yang membuatnya?"

"Tentu! Aku tidak tidur seharian demi membuat pohon Sakura ini,"

"Benarkah? Ano, kenapa kau memilih rumah pohon dari rumah yang lainnya?"

"...karena rumah pohon itu unik. Dan menjadi tantangan untukku apakah rumah pohon yang kubuat cukup kuat dan nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal,"

"Begitu. Aku pikir karena kau ingin hidup lebih akrab dengan monyet, hahhaha!" dasar pria usil.

Mata sakura memicing, alisnya bertemu. Dan tanpa permisi memencet hidung pria yang tergelak-gelak di depannya. Akibatnya suara tawa pria itu jadi sengau dan cempreng seperti banci.

"Hahahaha!" gadis itu gantian tertawa. "Ban... banci!"

"Hei, sembarangan saja kau memegang hidungku, dasar monyet!" Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi Sakura dan membuat mulut wanita itu menjadi dower.

"Aaa~ sakit! Dasar monyet jantan!"

"Dasar monyet betina!"

Begitulah keadaan mereka yang saling memanggil 'monyet' satu sama lain hingga keduanya benar-benar mirip monyet. Hingga larut malam pasangan itu terus bersuara. Sesekali tertawa, sesekali bertengkar, kemudian tertawa lagi, hingga saat jam menunjukkan pukul 3 Sasuke melihat Sakura mulai terkantuk-kantuk.

"Tidur sana!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh tidur. Rancangan ini harus selesai besok,"

"...hanya tinggal menempel pohon Sakuranya."

"Justru itu yang penting. Kau lihat pohon Sakuranya banyak sekali. Tapi aku sedikit pegal, aku mau berbaring sebentar."

Sakura lantas berbaring di samping maketnya. Menatap maketnya sebentar kemudian matanya terpejam dengan pasti.

" _Dasar gadis konyol,"_ Sasuke membiarkan gadis itu terlelap sebentar. Sedangkan dirinya masih menekuni pekerjaan menempel pohon Sakura di maket. Ia bersemangat karena maket rumah itu kelihatan indah dan ia sadar kemampuan arsitek mony− arsitek cantik itu tidak perlu diragukan.

"...tidak perlu membangunkanmu, aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya." Sasuke meletakkan pohon Sakura terakhir di samping jembatan. Wajahnya tersenyum karena puas melihat hasil kerjanya. "Lihat, monyet betina! Kemampuanku memang luar biasa," katanya, berbicara pada orang tidur.

Ia meletakkan maket itu di atas meja belajar Sakura. Dan menikmati menit-menit yang ada untuk memandangi seluruh kamar itu. Banyak sekali miniatur rumah buatan Sakura yang berhasil meraih penghargaan. Bahkan terdapat miniatur _bikini bottom_ −tempat tinggal spongebob dan di sampingnya terletak piagam Nicklodeon untuknya.

Sasuke terkekeh, "Ya ampun, sampai segitunya dirimu menyukai spongebob!" setelah berjalan-jalan mengitari kamar unik milik Sakura, ia merasa lelah dan terserang kantuk. Ia mendekati Sakura, berniat membangunkan gadis itu.

"H-hei," panggilnya dengan canggung.

Tak ada suara. Napas Sakura sangat teratur dalam tidurnya yang damai.

" _Masa aku harus menggendongnya? Aih!"_

"Sakura,"

Tak ada jawaban. Wajah Sasuke memerah, _"Se-sepertinya memang harus digendong ya,"_

Dengan tangan bergetar Sasuke mulai mengangkat kepala Sakura. _"Semoga aku ditendang lagi olehnya!"_

Tidak lama kemudian ia berhasil mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan merebahkan di ranjangnya. Sejenak ia menatap gadis itu dan rekaman adegan sok mesra tadi berkelebat lagi di kepalanya.

" _Sial! Kenapa jadi terbayang-bayang?!"_

Ia menarik selimut dan menutupi gadis itu, namun sepertinya kasur yang didudukinya sedikit nyaman. Sehingga entah kenapa ia malah beranjak dan merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke terlelap.

"DUK!"

Hentakan yang lumayan keras. Keduanya meringis karena merasa jidat mereka terantuk sesuatu. Perlahan keduanya membuka mata, saling mengamati pemandangan di depannya. Emerald hijau... bertemu onyx hitam. Jarak antar hidung mereka adalah nol. Namun napas mereka tidak bertukar karena saat itu mereka menahan napas.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Emp−

"KYAAAA!" keduanya melompat bagai katak tersengat listrik.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan... d-di kasurku?" Sakura histeris. Ia meraba bajunya dan bersyukur masih lengkap.

"Apa maksudmu apa yang kulakukan? Aku hanya tertidur! Dan kenapa kau tidur mendekatiku?" Sasuke memegang kepalanya frustasi.

"Siapa yang mendekatimu?! Kau yang mendekatiku! Tunggu, jangan-jangan skenariomu benar!" Sakura menutup mulutnya. Tatapannya bergidik ngeri.

"Ske-Skenario apa?!"

"...kau ingin segera punya anak!"

" _Usoo_! Dasar gadis mesum!" wajah Sasuke merah padam. Ia membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya dan mengibaskannya karena gerah.

"Lha! Lihat, kau sedang apa? Kau mau buka baju?!"

"Tch! Aku kepanasan baka! _Sial! Kenapa aku malah tertidur di sini?!"_

Dengan salah tingkah Sasuke meraih ponselnya di ranjang itu dan beranjak pergi. "Dengar, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal mesum seperti itu. Ini hanya kecelakaan dan semuanya gara-gara maketmu!"

'BLAM!'

Mesum? Bukankah mereka suami-istri?

Sasuke menutup pintu dengan keras dan meninggalkan Sakura dengan perasaan campur aduk. Namun sejurus kemudian gadis itu teringat dengan maketnya. Diliriknya jam spongebob yang tertawa di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 5 pagi.

"Tidaaak! Maketku... maket..." Sakura terdiam mendapati maketnya telah selesai dengan rapi.

" _Dia... menyelesaikan semuanya."_ Sakura sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sasuke. Wajar saja pemuda itu mengantuk berat dan tertidur di kasurnya.

"Tch, Sial!" Sasuke membuka kemejanya dan meraih baju handuk. "Kenapa aku bisa tertidur di sana?! Dasar gadis konyol! Sembarangan saja pikirannya itu,"

" _Aku harap perut langsing ini segera terisi,"_

"BAKA!" Sasuke frustasi sendiri di kamarnya. Perkataan bodohnya bergema di telinganya sendiri.

'Tok! Tok!'

"Hhh... siapa?!" Sasuke membuka pintu dan mendapati Sakura yang berdiri menunduk.

"Heh, apalagi?! Kau mau menghinaku dengan pikiran mesummu lagi?" Sasuke melipat tangannya dan menatap Sakura dengan emosi.

"A-ano... _gomen_. _A-arigatou_ sudah menyelesaikan maketku." Sakura menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu kemudian menunduk kembali.

Sasuke mendenguskan napasnya dengan tajam, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya ke jidat lebar Sakura.

" _Ittai!_ " Sakura meringis.

"Jidat nong-nong baka!" gumamnya. Kemudian berbalik badan dan hendak menutup pintu.

" _Cotto_!" Sakura menahan pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

" _Arigatou_!" secepat kilat permen tangkai berbentuk spongebob itu sudah ada di telapak tangan Sasuke. Saat ia menyadarinya Sakura sudah masuk ke kamarnya dengan terbirit-birit bagai dikejar babi hutan.

" _Nani... kore_?" Sasuke memperhatikan permen di tangannya. Lagi-lagi bergambar spongebob. "Tch, dari mana kau mendapatkan permen konyol seperti ini bakaaa?!"

 **~~00~~**

 **~~00~~**

"Gawat! Aku tidak bisa naik sepeda karena membawa maket," Sakura berdiri dengan gusar di halaman rumahnya. BMW SUV hitam milik Sasuke diliriknya berkali-kali.

"Tidak, tidak! Mana mungkin aku minta tolong padanya setelah membuatnya marah. _Eettoo_... aku minta tolong Gaara-senpai menjemputku saja!" Sakura segera meraih handphonenya.

"Halo? Gaara-senpai, boleh aku minta tolong? Bisakah kau menjemp−" seseorang menyambar handphone Sakura sebelum ia menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau laku−"

"−masuk!" titah orang itu.

Sakura melongo. Tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke−pria seram yang subuh tadi mirip babi hutan itu bersedia membantunya kembali.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat masuk nanti aku terlambat,"

" _H-hai..."_ arsitek muda itu masuk ke mobil dengan canggung. Suasana dalam mobil hening selama perjalanan.

Sakura mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke berkali-kali. "Um... _arigatou_ ," gumam Sakura.

"Hn,"

"Aku minta maaf yang semalam," Sakura memberanikan diri untuk menatap Sasuke. Yang ditatap menolehkan wajahnya hingga bola mata mereka bertemu. Dengan cepat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"Sudah sampai,"

"Eh?" Sakura melihat keluar jendela. Ia bisa melihat hiruk pikuk kampusnya yang ramai. Dan di depan gerbang ia bisa melihat Gaara-senpai yang duluan sampai dan sedang menunggunya.

" _A-arigatou_ , Sasuke. Aku turun duluan," Sakura membuka pintu mobil sambil berhati-hati membawa maketnya. "Sekali lagi _arigatou, ja ne_!" serunya.

Sebelum menutup pintu mobil, gadis itu menyempatkan dirinya untuk melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Lambaian tangan itu, Sasuke menyukainya. Dan penampilan Sakura yang casual dengan kemeja biru dan celana coklat muda, tidak lupa tabung gambar yang dicangklongkan di bahunya membuat gadis itu terlihat _fresh_.

"Gaara-senpai!"

Dari dalam mobil Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang menyapa senpai-nya dengan semangat. Lelaki putih pucat dan berambut merah marun yang disapanya itu tersenyum dan membantu Sakura membawakan maketnya. Keduanya terlihat sangat akrab, bersahabat, dan serasi. Dari pengamatan Sasuke, keduanya tidak berhenti tertawa dan berbincang hingga 6 meter ke depan.

" _Ternyata dia... Sabaku Gaara, arsitek museum sejarah baru di Tokyo."_

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali melaju. Entah sadar atau tidak, ia tidak suka melihat Sakura bersama lelaki pucat itu.

 **~~00~~**

 **~~00~~**

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke-sama." sapa sekretaris berkemeja merah itu.

" _Ohayou_ ,"

"Ano, Sasuke-sama ada tamu yang menunggu anda. Seorang wanita,"

"Wanita? Suruh dia masuk,"

" _Hai_ , Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke menduga-duga siapa tamunya sambil memeriksa setumpuk dokumen di depannya.

" _Ohayou_ , Sasuke-kun..." sapaan yang lembut. Bagai melodi pagi yang membelai hati pria yang beku.

Sasuke tersentak dan cepat-cepat menengadahkan kepalanya. "Hinata?!" serunya sambil berdiri. Gadis bermelodi lembut itu mengulum senyum.

Beranda ruang direktur utama memiliki desain yang sempurna. Siapapun pengunjungnya bisa leluasa memandang seisi kota. Hal itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena letak sudut dan geometri berandanya berada pada posisi yang proporsional hingga membuat sudut pandang siapapun menjadi luas.

"Dari dulu aku selalu tidak bisa mengertimu, Hinata." Sasuke menatap manik levender di depannya dalam-dalam. Pemilik manik itu tersenyum, kemudian menyeruput teh hijau panas di depannya dengan pelan.

"Bisa melihat Sasuke-kun sehat seperti ini aku sangat senang,"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul setelah lama menghilang?!" emosi Sasuke tertahan. Onyxnya menajam dan menikam levender lembut di depannya.

"Meski begitu... selama 7 tahun itu aku tidak pernah melupakan Sasuke-kun," lavender itu kini terlihat sendu.

"Lalu kenapa kau sengaja menghilang? Bahkan kau pergi di hari ulang tahunku. Kau pikir hatiku tidak terluka?!" kini pria dingin itu tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa kehilangannya pada gadis itu.

"Apa kau pikir aku sanggup mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang yang kusayangi? Aku tidak terima bahwa aku akan kehilanganmu, Sasuke-kun. Meskipun saat ini aku juga sudah kehilanganmu..."

Sesak. Kedua orang di beranda itu berusaha menahan rasa sakit di hati mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, kalau saja aku tetap membiarkanmu menghubungiku mungkinkah pernikahanmu akan tetap terjadi?" lavender Hinata berkaca-kaca. Bak mutiara yang hendak retak.

"Hinata..."

"Apa di hatimu... masih tersisa namaku, Sasuke-kun?"

 **~~00~~**

 **~~00~~**

"Gaara-senpai, wajahmu seperti Squidward Tentacles!" gadis bersurai pink itu mulai dongkol. Sepuluh kali ia bertanya "bagaimana?" mengenai maket buatannya namun pria tampan nan kharismatik di depannya hanya diam dan memutar-mutar maketnya.

Gaara tertawa kecil. "Kalau wajahmu seperti Tuan Crab!"

" _Uso_!" mana mungkin Sakura mau disamakan dengan kepiting matre di kartun Spongebob. Demikian pula Gaara yang tidak sudi dikatakan mirip gurita sang penjaga kasir.

"Sakura, kenapa kau menikah?"

"Heh?!" pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu terasa ganjil.

"Kenapa senpai tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" wajah Sakura memerah.

"Jawab saja,"

"Karena aku dijodohkan," jawaban yang jujur.

"Syukurlah... aku pikir kau benar-benar mencintainya. Hampir saja aku cemburu." Pria berambut merah marun itu kembali menatap maket di depannya.

"Hah? G-Gaara senpai... tidak mungkin kau−"

"−bercanda! Hahaha!"

Sakura dan Gaara, keduanya sangat akrab dan memiliki zona yang sama. Sejak awal kuliah, ia langsung akrab dengan pria yang kerap menjadi asisten dosen itu. Saling bertukar pikiran, menggambar, merancang, dan tertawa bersama. Siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan mengira mereka punya hubungan asmara.

Namun nyatanya tidak. Mereka sama sekali tidak punya _chemistry_ seperti itu. Keakraban mereka hanyalah layaknya kakak dan adik. Sehingga, Sakura tidak cemburu saat mengetahui ada temannya yang menjadi incaran Gaara. Demikian pula lelaki itu yang tidak keberatan dengan perjodohan Sakura. Tetapi, Sakura pernah berharap pasangan hidupnya merupakan pria yang baik seperti senpai-nya.

"Gaara-senpaaaiii! Sakura bangkit dan bersiap-siap menjambak rambut senpainya. "Ini bukan saatnya untuk bercanda!"

" _Hai, Hai, gomen..."_ Gaara terkekeh sambil merosot di bangkunya karena menghindari serangan Sakura. "... akan kuberitahu penilaian tentang maketmu,"

Dengan sigap Sakura kembali duduk.

"Semua desainmu di maket ini bagus dan sempurna. Tapi secara keseluruhan tidak ada yang istimewa," Gaara menatap Sakura serius.

"Tidak ada yang istimewa?" sedikit kecewa. Bahkan Sakura hampir tak percaya.

"Hn. Coba bandingkan rumah ini dengan rumah buatan ayahmu. Ada satu hal dasar yang kau tinggalkan."

"Apa itu?"

"Tentu saja kau harus mencari tahunya sendiri!" Gaara menahan tawanya.

"Gaara-senpai!" bibir Sakura mencebik.

"Baiklah, aku beri tahu satu kata kunci. Cinta."

"Cinta?"

"Hn."

"Di rumah pohonmu, tidak ada cinta."

 **~~00~~**

 **~~00~~**

" _Tadaima!"_ pria berambut bokong ayam itu melangkahkan kakinya. Ruang tengah terlihat terang. Ia menduga ada orang di sana.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya pada gadis cemberut yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menatap rumah-rumahan di depannya.

"Berpikir,"

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di dekat gadis itu. "Syukurlah kau masih bisa berpikir. Bagaimana nilai maketmu? Sepertinya tidak memuaskan, ya?" melihat tatapan serius namun lesu di wajah gadis itu membuatnya berani menduga.

"Sasuke," panggil gadis di sampingnya.

"Hn?"

"Pernahkah kau jatuh cinta?"

BLUSH!

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Bibirnya mendadak bisu. Gusinya berdenyut-denyut bagai orang menderita sakit gigi busuk. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?!" debaran jantungnya berirama kacau.

"Senpai-ku bilang di rumah pohonku tidak ada cinta," Sakura menatap sedih rumah pohonnya yang terlihat doyong karena kritikan itu.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil. Pikiran jahilnya menyala. "Jadi ada apa di rumah pohonmu? Monyet? Hahhaha!"

Sakura terlihat tak senang. Namun ia tetap diam. Moodnya benar-benar jelek untuk menanggapi usilan sialan itu.

"Ehem! Gomen, lalu...memangnya kenapa?" pria usil itu sedikit merasa tak enak.

"Itu membuat rumah pohonku hanya terlihat bagus, namun tidak istimewa..." Sakura terlihat semakin frustasi. Tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat maketnya dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Melihatnya Sasuke merasa iba. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui dariku?"

Sakura menoleh. "Kau mau menceritakannya?"

"Akan kujawab sebisaku," karena jelas ia kurang tertarik untuk membicarakannya.

" _Arigatouu~!"_ Sakura meletakkan kembali maketnya di atas meja. Kemudian duduk kembali dengan semangat dekat Sasuke. Wajah lesunya kini memerah. Sasuke suka. Ekspresi khas itu.

"Jadi... kau pernah jatuh cinta?" tak ada basa-basi. Sasuke merasa mulutnya disumpal dengan _deodorant_. Wanita polos itu bertanya seolah-olah itu adalah pertanyaan 1 x 1.

"Sepertinya,"

"Kau ragu. Baiklah, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Senang,"

"Apa yang sering kau lakukan dengannya?"

"Dulu aku sering bermain dengannya,"

"Dulu? Oh... cinta monyet masa kecil, ya? Hahaha!" tawa Sakura berderai. Namun segera dihentikan saat melihat mata Sasuke memicing tajam.

"Kau sering main ke rumahnya?"

"Setiap hari,"

"Kenapa kau senang bermain ke rumahnya? Kenapa tidak di rumahmu saja?"

"Dirumahnya ada tempat rahasia. Itu adalah tempat favorit kami. Aku, dia, dan Naruto." Bayangan indah masa lalu membuat darah Sasuke berdesir-desir karena rindu.

"Tempat favorit? Seperti apa?"

"Di bawah tangga sebelah kamar Hinata ada ruang kosong yang berpintu. Kami menjadikan itu sebagai rumah-rumahan kami,"

"Itu dia!" Sakura berseru. Matanya berkilat-kilat. Kemudian tertawa sambil memukul pelan jidatnya yang lebar.

"Apanya yang itu dia?" Sasuke kebingungan dengan tingkah gadis di sampingnya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang. Ya ampun, kenapa aku bisa melewatkan itu?"

"Apanya? Jangan membuatku bingung," Sasuke semakin penasaran.

"Hal yang esensial dari sebuah rumah bukan hanya keunikannya saja, namun juga kenyamanannnya. Gabungan keduanya membentuk sifat yang istimewa. Kau lihat kan rumah ini sangat istimewa. Selain desain tiap penjurunya bagus juga karena terdapat ruang khusus yang menjadi tempat favorit berkumpulnya penghuni, contohnya ruang tengah ini. Di sini para penghuni yang saling menyayangi saling berkumpul, dengan kata lain semua cinta berkumpul di ruang ini."

"Demikian juga dengan rumah Hinata. Kalian memilih berkumpul di ruang bawah tangga karena di ruang itu kalian merasa nyaman, dan diruang itu terkumpul cinta kalian. Rumah pohon yang kubuat memiliki gaya arsitektur yang memang unik. Tapi semua tempat memiliki kadar kenyamanan yang sama. Tidak ada tempat yang bisa menjadi tempat favorit bagi keluarga karena itulah rumah ini tidak istimewa."

Sasuke takjub. Rumah bukan hanya tempat istirahat namun juga tempat berkumpul bagi orang-orang yang saling mencintai.

"Hahaha! Jadi itu sebabnya senpai menanyakan alasan kenapa aku menikah,"

Sasuke terlonjak. "Apa jawabanmu?"

"Tentu saja karena perjodohan. Kalau perjodohan ini tidak ada tentu saja kau akan menikah dengan gadismu yang bernama Hinata. Iya kan?"

Kalimat terakhir itu sedikit mencubit hati Sasuke. "Entahlah,"

"Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Akhirnya aku benar-benar paham arti sebuah rumah. Gaara-senpai memang hebat!"

"Aku juga senang bisa membantu," kata Sasuke dengan senyuman arogan khasnya.

Sakura tersenyum. Kemudian mengambil maketnya dan hendak beranjak ke kamar.

" _Eetto_... aku jadi sedikit penasaran dengan gadismu yang bernama Hinata, cinta monyetmu itu. Akan kucari tahu dari Naruto! Ahaha, _oyasumiii~!_ " Sakura meledek Sasuke. Kemudian lari sebelum pria yang gengsian itu menerkamnya. Meskipun begitu, Sakura sadar dalam tawanya ia tidak tertawa sepenuhnya. Ada serpihan kecil dalam hatinya yang terluka.

Dan di hari yang sama ada dua pertanyaan yang tidak mampu Sasuke jawab. Apakah sekarang di hatinya masih tersisa nama Hinata? Dan jika perjodohan ini tidak terjadi, apakah ia akan menikah dengan Hinata? Entahlah. Meskipun dirinya menjawab 'iya' namun hatinya yang sekarang diliputi keraguan.

 **~~00~~**

 **~~00~~**

"Ibu, kenapa Ibu menjodohkanku dengan Sakura?" onyx pria itu menatap lurus wanita di depannya. Pertanyaan itu bukan merupakan pertanyaan pembuka yang baik, mengingat mereka berdua sedang santai menikmati teh hijau panas di pagi hari.

Sebilah alis pedang terangkat, mirip pedang samurai yang hendak bertarung. "Hooh... jadi karena cewekmu sudah kembali kau meragukan pernikahanmu dengan Sakura-chan?!" mata sang ibu berkilat-berkilat membara. "...padahal ibu senang sekali melihat kemesraan kalian saat di pesta," lanjutnya. Kemudian menyeruput teh panas di depannya dengan kasar.

Mendengar jawaban sang ibu, pria itu menunduk malu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?"

"Ba-baik," jawabnya singkat.

"Syukurlah. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak kembali ke rumah itu. Kalau ia kembali pastilah ibu akan bertamu,"

"Hn,"

Hening. Keduanya melemparkan pandangan luas di depannya. Suatu keistimewaan bisa berada di beranda direktur utama.

"Sasuke,"

"Hn?"

"Tahukah kau tentang kecelakan mobil yang hampir menimpa ibu 4 tahun yang lalu? Waktu itu ibu hampir tertabrak mobil."

"Pernah,"

"Ada seorang gadis yang nekat menolong ibu. Ia mendorong ibu dengan kuat agar terhindar dari mobil sialan, tapi sayangnya ia terjatuh dan matanya tepat menabrak jalan. Ibu takut setengah mati, tapi syukurlah gadis itu selamat. Saat dilarikan ke rumah sakit dokter bilang keadaannya baik-baik saja, namun lensa matanya sedikit rusak. Saat terbangun gadis itu merasa pandangannya mengabur, dan saat ibu meronta-ronta minta maaf di sampingnya, ia tersenyum. 'Daijobu dayo, aku senang bibi selamat!' begitu katanya."

"Ibu berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar matanya kembali termasuk memberikan lensa mataku untuknya. Dia menolak. Berbagai alternatif telah ibu tawarkan seperti mengganti lensa matanya dengan yang baru atau operasi dan sebagainya, ia tetap menolak. 'Aku suka dengan mataku. Ini adalah pemberian Tuhan yang luar biasa. Pakai kacamata saja sudah cukup bibi, tidak usah cemas.' Ibu menangis saat dia berkata begitu. Setiap hari ibu selalu mengunjunginya. Dia anak yang periang dan tiap kali ibu menangis minta maaf dia justru menghiburku.

"Bayangkan Sasuke, dengan mata seperti itu dia tetap menjadi anak yang luar biasa. Seorang arsitek akan kesulitan jika matanya tertanggu. Namun ia tidak menyerah, dengan bantuan kacamata miliknya ia tetap menjadi seorang bintang yang luar biasa!"

Pupil Sasuke melebar. Bibirnya gemetar. "Ibu, jangan katakan kalau dia..."

"Gadis itu tumbuh menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik dan baik. Dia mampu menghibur siapa pun dengan kehadirannya. Tidak peduli seberapa konyolnya gadis di itu di usianya, nyatanya hatinya lebih bening dari siapa pun. Maka dari itu ibu berinisiatif menghadiahkannya untuk putra ibu yang mendadak diam dan menyendiri karena ditinggal pergi oleh cinta monyetnya selama 7 tahun, dengan harapan putra ibu bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lagi layaknya pria muda biasa," Mikoto menyeka anak sungai di pelupuk matanya.

"...dan ibu harap putra ibu bisa menjadi cahaya di matanya redup. Karena itu ibu senang sekali jika kau selalu di sisinya." lanjut Mikoto.

Tangan Sasuke tergenggam erat. Merasa bersalah, berterimakasih, malu dan merasa menjadi pecundang. Entahlah. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Sasuke, ibu hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu, namun semua keputusan berada di tanganmu. Ibu akan terus memperhatikanmu dan jangan salahkan ibu jika suatu saat ibu akan mengambil kembali Sakura-chan darimu," Mikoto berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung.

" _...jangan salahkan ibu jika suatu saat ibu akan mengambil kembali Sakura-chan darimu,"_

Perkaatan itu terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sasuke. Dalam keheningan pagi ia diliputi rasa takut, namun tak berdaya layaknya pecundang. Dan secara bersamaan ia jadi benci beranda itu. Karena di waktu yang sama dan di tempat yang sama pula, dua hari berturut-turut hatinya diserang rasa galau yang kekuatannya berjuta-juta volt.

" _Aku... benci monyet dan cintanya!"_

Loh? Memangnya... apa salah monyet?

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

 **Curcol dikit:**

 **Ini udah berkali-kali di edit, yah namanya manusia gak ada yg sempurna jadi maklumi ya kalo banyak typo.**

 **Btw makasih buat teman2 yg mau repot2 review, fav, atau follow fic yang tergolong abal2 ini.**

 **Semoga kalian gak pergi sampe fic ini tamat. :D #ngarep lu!**

 **Oke, Ja ne.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I love your sentences. ;)**


	4. Jangan bersedih, Tuan 'Hn' di sini!

**Our Tree House**

 **©Aishamath Shinobu**

 **Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Jangan bersedih, Tuan 'Hn' disini!**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku suka dengan mataku. Ini adalah pemberian Tuhan yang luar biasa. Pakai kacamata saja sudah cukup bibi, tidak usah cemas."_

Kurang lebih 20 menit Sasuke mematung di depan pintu kamar Sakura. Tangan kirinya menggenggam plastik berisi satu cup jus wortel, sedangkan tangan kanannya terangkat hendak mengetuk pintu. Entah apa yang membuatnya ragu bertemu dengan nona periang itu.

Sasuke kembali memberanikan diri. Diketuknya pintu kamar itu perlahan. "Sakura," panggilnya. Ada getaran dalam hatinya saat memanggil nama itu.

"Hm? Dare?" suara Sakura dari dalam terdengar semangat. Membuat Sasuke terseyum nyaman dengan sifat khasnya itu.

Sakura membuka pintu. Dan mendapati si pangeran Uchiha yang berdiri dan langsung menatapnya. Nyaris saja senyumnya mengembang kalau tidak teringat bahwa pria ini sudah punya wanita yang dicintainya. "Kau rupanya. Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu berusaha _cool._

"Ini," Sasuke menyodorkan plastik di genggamannya.

"Hn? Apa ini?" belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Sakura lebih dulu membuka isinya. Seketika wajah wanita itu menjadi cerah. "Jus wortel!" serunya.

"Hn,"

"Dari mana kau tahu aku suka jus wortel?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat. Bola matanya berputar. " _Well,_ aku pikir semua orang berkacamata suka jus wortel,"

"Aku rasa tidak. Tapi kau tepat, aku orang berkacamata yang suka jus wortel." Senyum Sakura masih mengembang. Saat itu ia bahkan lupa untuk menahan perasaannya.

"Habiskan."

"Tentu! Arigatou ne!" seru Sakura tersenyum.

"Hn." Sasuke ikut tersenyum.

"Cih, kenapa kau selalu bilang "Hn"? Tidak punya bahasa lain, ya?" Sakura menggerutu. Entah kenapa Sasuke sedikit gemas melihatnya.

"Masalah buatmu?" Sasuke tersenyum geli.

"Hn. Tidak juga. Hn. Yang penting aku dapat jus wortel!" Sakura balas menyindir.

"Hahaha!" Sasuke tertawa mendengar Sakura ikut-ikutan mengatakan "hn".

"Hn. Aku masuk dulu. Hn. Terima kasih. Hn. Pffft! Hahaha!" Ya ampun, karena merasa lucu akhirnya Sakura pun tertawa mendengar perkataannya sendiri.

"Dasar Spongebob!" Sasuke mencubit kedua pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

"Auuuu! Sakit, Tuan Hnnnn!" Sakura balas menarik hidung Sasuke.

Kemudian keduanya kembali tertawa.

"...kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya, Tuan Hn." Kata Sakura dengan memberikan penekanan saat mengatakan "Tuan Hn".

"Jangan begadang terlalu lama ya, Nona Spongebob!" balas Sasuke.

"Cih! Bweeekkk!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke seperti buaya, kemudian segera berbalik dan hendak menutup pintu kamar.

Sebelum sempat Sakura beranjak, Sasuke menahan tangannya dengan cepat. Sedikit keras. Hingga Sasuke menyadari betapa lembutnya tangan si Nona Spongebob.

"Huh?" Sakura menoleh. "Ada apa lagi, Tuan Hn? Aku sibuk!"

Jantung Sasuke berdebar. Apa yang dilakukannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba tangannya refleks menahan Sakura pergi?

"Ehem! Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin bilang..." seringai khas Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul. Otak jahilnya _on_. Ia menarik Sakura ke sisinya. Kemudian berbisik, "Kau itu cantik!"

 _Blush!_ Wajah Sakura merah padam. Pipinya menghangat.

"...kalau dilihat dari sedotan! Hahhaha!"

Sakura mengerjap berkali-kali. Beberapa detik kemudian barulah ia sadar apa yang dibisikkan Sasuke. Melihat pria itu terpingkal-pingkal, wajahnya semakin merah. Malu.

"Sasuke bakaaaaaaaaa!"

"Pffft!" Sasuke mengikat tali kimono tidurnya sambil menahan tawa. Setelah puas menggoda Sakura tadi senyumnya belum lenyap dari wajahnya. Bayangan wanita itu masih berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar sebelum suara ibunya kembali menghantui.

" _...jangan salahkan ibu jika suatu saat ibu akan mengambil kembali Sakura-chan darimu,"_

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia memejamkan mata berusaha memahami gejolak hatinya. Kenapa... kenapa ia merasa takut kehilangan wanita itu? Kenapa nyaman sekali berada di dekat si Nona konyol itu? Bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih nyaman dibandingkan saat ia bersama... Hinata?

Entahlah. Sasuke pun tidak mengerti. Namun di hati terdalamnya, ia jelas berkata "Tidak ada yang boleh mengambil Sakura dariku!"

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak berkunjung ke sini," seru wanita berambut hitam panjang itu. Matanya tidak lepas memandang seisi rumah yang dimasukinya, sedangkan wanita paruh baya di belakangnya menyunggingkan senyum khawatir karena takut wanita itu akan mengadakan ekspedisi mendadak.

"Silakan duduk, Nyonya. Ah, Tuan Sasuke dan Nona Sakura baru saja pergi," ujar Akiko, pelayan rumah itu. Berharap wanita di sampingnya segera pulang dan tidak berkelana di rumah itu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi kamar anak-anakku. Penasaran seperti apa kamar pengantin baru, hahaha!"

Glek! Akiko mematung sejenak. _"Gawat!"_ pekiknya dalam hati. Pasalnya Mikoto Uchiha yang merupakan ibu Sasuke tidak tahu kalau pasangan pengantin baru tidak tidur sekamar. Tentu saja ini menjadi rahasia. Akiko baru hendak meraih handphone di kantongnya ketika Mikoto tiba-tiba memberi ultimatum.

"Aku naik ke atas ya?"

Oh, kami-sama! Akiko mengangguk dan tersenyum kaku. "Te-tentu, Nyoya! Saya buatkan minum dulu, ya!"

"Oke, terimakasih!" Mikoto langsung melenggang dan bertamasya ke lantai dua. Tempat dimana kamar tidur berada.

Setelah merasa aman, Akiko buru-buru menjauh dan meraih handphonenya untuk menguhungi Sasuke.

"Benarkah ini kamarnya? Indah sekali!" Mikoto melompat kecil sambil menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada. Terpesona pada keindahan kamar itu. Ia menatap seluruh penjuru ruangan seolah-olah inilah kamar terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Namun beberapa saat kemudian keningnya berkerut. "Kenapa tidak ada foto pernikahan mereka?"

Mikoto berjalan ke meja cermin dan dan heran karena tidak melihat adanya perawatan wanita di sana. Biasanya meja cermin wanita dilengkapi dengan lipstik, bedak, pelempab, parfum, dan segudang alat kosmetik lainnya. Ia curiga. Insting Uchihanya menyala. Ia segera melangkah cepat dan membuka lemari pakaian.

Mata Mikoto membulat dan mulutnya menganga. Sementara keningnya berkerut tak percaya. Satu lemari penuh hanya berisi pakaian Sasuke. Lalu, dimana milik Sakura? Ia kembali mengecek lemari itu. Barangkali, setidaknya ada satu pakaian Sakura−minimal pembalut− yang bisa membuktikan bahwa mereka pernah tidur bersama.

Nihil. Mikoto menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Ia berlari dengan cepat ke arah pintu hendak memanggil Akiko sebelum akhirnya melihat pintu kamar yang dihias unik di depannya. Di depan pintu itu tergantung sebuah nama "Sakura Haruno".

Mikoto mematung sejenak. Perlahan ia mendekat dan membuka pintu itu yang tak terkunci. Matanya membulat melihat seisi ruangan. Maket-maket rumah, pernak-pernik Spongebob, dan beberapa kosmetik ringan yang ada di kamar itu tentu saja mengindikasikan bahwa Sakura lah yang menempati kamar itu.

" _Di sini juga tidak ada foto pernikahan mereka!"_ serunya dalam hati. Kerutan di dahinya kian dalam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa seolah-olah mereka tidur di kamar yang berbeda dan beraktivitas di kamar yang berbeda pula? Dan apakah kemesraan mereka waktu itu hanya pura-pura?

Semua pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di kepala Mikoto. Ia menggigit ujung kukunya karena panik. Memang, ia sudah sepakat dengan Sasuke dan keluarga Haruno untuk tidak membiarkan Sakura hamil. Namun, bukan berarti mereka berdua harus pisah ranjang. Mikoto tahu Sasuke bukanlah tipe pria yang haus akan nafsu. Sehingga, tidur bersama pun Sasuke tetap bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Masih gusar, Mikoto segera keluar dan memanggil Akiko.

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

" _Kau itu cantik... kalau dilihat dari sedotan!"_

Wanita bermanik hijau itu mengaduk-aduk jusnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ada rona merah di pipinya. Namun, bibirnya sedikit mencebik mengerucut. Tiba-tiba saja gombalan sialan si Tuan 'Hn' terngiang di telinganya.

Awalnya ia tersipu. Baik, lebih dari tersipu. Sedikit senang? Hm, mungkin. Tapi setelah tahu itu hanya candaan, Sakura mendadak kesal.

" _Sasuke baka!"_ pekiknya dalam hati.

Tunggu. Kenapa ia harus kesal? Toh, ia juga sering dijadikan guyonan oleh Gaara dan teman yang lain. Tapi kenapa...

"...Ra! Sakura!"

Wanita bernama Sakura itu mengerjap kaget. "Ap-Apa?" tanyanya pada pria yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau melamun. Lihat, es batu di jusmu mulai mencair!" seru pria disampingnya yang merupakan teman akrab Sakura, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura memegang gelasnya yang sudah tidak terlalu dingin. Ia tersenyum masam. "Kenapa aku melamun, ya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Serius sekali," tanya Naruto menyelidik.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak memikirkan apapun," jawab Sakura cepat.

"Hmm... bagaimana dengan maketmu? Aku dengar maketmu ditolak Gaara-senpai, ya? Hahaha!" ledek Naruto.

Dahi Sakura berkerut. "Enak saja! Tidak ditolak, tapi disuruh perbaiki..." kata Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Ah, yang benar? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresimu jika maketmu benar-benar ditolak. Apa kau akan menangis dan mengadu pada Teme? Ahahhaa!" tawa Naruto semakin kencang.

Sakura terperanjat. Pipinya kembali merona. "Naruto bakaaa!" pekik Sakura sambil menendang kaki Naruto.

Namun detik itu juga ia jadi ingat bagaimana percakapan dirinya dan Sasuke mengenai maket itu. Dan saat itu pulalah ingatannya jatuh pada cinta monyet Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kehidupanmu dengan Teme? Apa dia suami yang romantis?" goda Naruto lagi.

Mata Sakura melotot seperti Naga hendak menyemburkan api. "Romantis? Cuih! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!" kata Sakura sambil menepuk mejanya. "Heh! Lagi pula dia kan sudah punya wanita pilihannya sendiri!" kata Sakura mencoba tak acuh. Padahal ia benar-benar merasakan kecemburuan di dadanya.

Tawa Naruto terhenti. "Apa maksudmu wanita pilihannya?"

"Yah... siapa sih nama wanita itu? Sahabatmu juga. Umm... Hinata, ya?" tanya Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat. Dan sayangnya ia tidak melihat ekspresi Naruto saat itu.

"Hinata?" Wajah Naruto sedikit menegang. Seolah-olah nama itu sangat sakral untuk disebut.

"Hm. Kalau perjodohan ini tidak terjadi, bukankah Sasuke akan menikah dengan wanita itu?" Suara Sakura sedikit serak. Namun wajahnya berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Naruto masih diam. Ia mendadak melamun.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura.

Pria yang dipanggil itu tersentak dan memasang ceringan khasnya. "Yah... tapi Teme kan ditakdirkan bersamamu, Sakura-chan!"

Pipi Sakura merona. Hatinya mengaminkan perkataan Naruto. "Boleh aku tahu bagaimana wanita itu? Yah... penasaran saja bagaimana ia bisa membuat pria sialan seperti Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya?"

Senyum Naruto sedikit memudar. Raut wajahnya sulit diartikan oleh Sakura. "Dia cantik," kata Naruto kemudian.

Mendengarnya, jantung Sakura kembang kempis dengan cepat. Jelas sekali ia merasa tersindir saat ingat candaan Sasuke pada dirinya.

"Dia juga wanita yang sangat lembut. Dan dia sulit memarahiku kalau aku mengganggunya," cengiran Naruto sedikit dipaksakan. "Kami berteman sejak lama. Dulu, rumah kami bertiga bahkan bersebelahan."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan lesu. Sudah selama itu kah Sasuke mengenal Hinata? Tidak heran kalau sekarang pria itu belum bisa _move on_.

"Yah... kami saling menyayangi seperti saudara sendiri. Meskipun aku tahu Hinata dan Sasuke punya perasaan yang khusus," Naruto menyeruput kasar coca-colanya.

Sakura terdiam. Tadinya ia penasaran, setelah mendengar cerita Naruto kenapa hatinya jadi sesak?

"Saat ulang tahun Sasuke yang ke 17, Hinata meninggalkan Jepang dengan tiba-tiba. Tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Ia juga menghilangkan kontaknya. Aku dan Sasuke hampir gila karena mencarinya hingga penjuru dunia,"

Sakura memutar bola matanya, "lalu?" tanyanya tak selera.

"Beberapa hari setelah kepergian Hinata, barulah kami tahu ternyata yang membuat Hinata pergi adalah masalah keluarganya yang tidak kami ketahui. Kau tahu, Sasuke jadi begitu pendiam. Dan aku pindah ke Shizuoka karena pekerjaan ayah. Meski begitu aku tetap berusaha menghibur Teme," Naruto mengambil coca-colanya dan menghabiskannya dengan sekali teguk.

"Jadi, dimana wanita itu sekarang?" ekspresi Sakura seolah menggambarkan bahwa Hinata merupakan wanita yang merepotkan. Tapi bisa jadi karena Sakura sebenarnya cemburu.

Perlahan, wajah Naruto menyunggingkan senyum. "Ia sudah kembali. Dengan tiba-tiba pula."

Napas Sakura tercekat. Belum sempat ia berkata-kata, ponselnya berdering. Dan jantungnya berdebar keras saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, "Halo?" sapanya setenang mungkin.

"Di kampus. Bersama Naruto. Ada apa?"tanya Sakura sambil sesekali menatap Naruto. Nada Sasuke di seberang sana sedikit panik.

"Apa? Kau di depan gerbang?" Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya karena sedikit terkejut.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia spontan berdiri. "Apa?! Ibumu di rumah?!" pekiknya tertahan. "Baik, aku segera kesana!"

Sakura segera membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat. Membuat Naruto yang duduk di sebelahnya telihat bingung. "Naruto, aku harus pulang. Sasuke sudah menjemputku!"

"Kenapa tiba-"

"Tolong habiskan jusku, ya. Bye!"

Belum sempat mengakhiri kalimatnya, Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

"Bibi!" panggil Mikoto dari atas tangga.

Yang dipanggil segera menaiki tangga dengan gusar. Akiko menunduk dalam-dalam takut diinterogasi.

"Ya, Nyonya. Bagaimana sudah melihat kamar pengantin?" tanya Akiko sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Ya. Dan aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," suara Mikoto terdengar tajam dan angker.

Akiko mematung. Hatinya berharap cemas bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura segera tiba di rumah itu.

"Selama ini apakah Sasuke dan Sakura tidur satu kam−"

"Ibu!"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka berdua. Sejenak Akiko menghela napas lega karena Sasuke dan Sakura datang di saat yang tepat. Ia buru-buru permisi dan mempersilahkan keluarga itu berbicara empat mata.

"Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan! Oh, kalian sudah kembali rupanya." Mikoto tersenyum sinis. Seolah tidak sabar ingin membuat pasangan culun di depannya kebakaran jenggot.

Sasuke berjalan dengan ragu diikuti Sakura yang mulai cemas. Langkah kaki mereka terasa berat saat Mikoto mengajak mereka masuk ke kamar Sakura. Di kamar unik dan luas itu, Sasuke dan Sakura terpekur di sudut ranjang dengan wajah tertunduk−seolah-olah habis tertangkap basah sedang mencuri jemuran tetangga. Di depannya melenggang seorang algojo wanita yang siap menjatuhkan hukuman untuk mereka.

"Ibu kecewa!" ketus Mikoto dengan tangan terlipat dan kaki panjang yang melenggang. "...terutama padamu, Sasuke!"

Pria bernama Sasuke itu berdesir. Ingatan akan ancaman ibunya semakin menakutkan. Dilihatnya sekilas ibu yang telah melahirkannya. Mengerikan. Ia tertunduk kembali. Mentalnya mendadak lemah menghadapi algojo itu.

"...Sangat kecewa." kata Mikoto lagi dengan nada terdengar dramatis. Kali ini sambil menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

Sasuke semakin tertunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tanpa sadar tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura di sebelahnya. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Jantungnya berdebar-debar karena Sasuke semakin mempererat pegangan tangannya dikala Mikoto melontarkan kalimat ketus padanya. Ia tertegun, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat pria sialan ini ketakutan. Sakura menggeser duduknya perlahan mendekati Sasuke. Saat Mikoto memalingkan wajahnya, ia berbisik di telinga pria itu.

"Hei, wajahmu kelihatan bodoh seperti Patrick!" Sakura terkekeh pelan sambil menutup mulutnya.

Sasuke menoleh. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wanita itu. Sebenarnya ini konyol. Tapi melihat wanita itu tertawa, hatinya menghangat. Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ia tahu, Sakura sedang berusaha menenangkannya

"Sakura-chan," panggil Mikoto. Dengan nada yang lebih lembut tentu saja.

Sakura terkesiap. "I-iya, Ibu."

Mikoto menghela napas sebelum akhirnya bertanya, "Apa kau juga menyetujui ide pisah ranjang ini?"

Sakura menelan ludah pahit. Sebab, dia lah yang awalnya bersikeras tidak ingin tidur dengan Sasuke. Ia membasahi bibirnya dan berkata "Umm... gomen, Ibu. Kami berdua sering sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Jadi, aku sering terlelap di kamar ini sendiri setelah menyelesaikan tugas. Lagi pula, kami juga pernah... pernah tidur bersama kok. Hehhe!"

Spontan wajah keduanya _blushing_. Sebab, baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka tidur seranjang karena Sasuke yang kebablasan tidur di kamar Sakura.

Mikoto mendesah panjang. "Kalian sudah dewasa. Tentu saja kalian tahu apa arti sebuah pernikahan. Sasuke-kun, sebagai kepala rumah tangga Ibu pikir kau sudah tahu tugasmu. Tapi nyatanya kau malah kekanak-kanakan!"

"...dan kau, Sakura-chan, sebagai istri kau adalah penopang dan pendukung Sasuke-kun. Kalau dia salah, kau lah yang harus meluruskannya."

Mikoto diam sejenak dengan hidung yang masih kembang-kempis. Membiarkan kedua anaknya merenungi kesalahan mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke belum ada yang membuka mulut. Keduanya terpekur malu di keharibaan ibu suri di depan mereka.

"Ibu hanya berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk kalian," suara Mikoto melembut. Emosinya mulai reda. "Sekarang bersiap-siaplah karena kita akan menjemput Ayah dan Ibu Sakura-chan di bandara." Setelah itu Mikoto langsung keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan dua orang di kamar itu dalam keheningan.

Sasuke masih belum melepaskan genggamannya. Dan Sakura membiarkan itu.

"Apa kau takut setelah dimarahi ibu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Sakura mendesah keras. "Aku hanya... merasa bersalah. Ibu benar, kita kekanak-kanakan."

"Hn."

Hening lagi. Sasuke merasa iri karena tidak mampu membuat Sakura tertawa seperti yang dilakukan wanita itu untuknya. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa berkata, "Ayo kita siap-siap." dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura meski ia pun tidak rela.

Sakura mengangguk. Saat beranjak dan hendak mengambil tas, tangannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol foto di atas lacinya.

'PRANG!'

Sakura tersentak. Demikian pula Sasuke. Perasaan aneh menyusup perlahan ke dada Sakura yang masih mematung memandangi foto kedua orang tuanya yang pecah. Ini bukan drama−dimana saat ada foto terjatuh maka sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada orang yang berada dalam foto itu. Namun, kali ini berbeda. Sakura merasakannya. Perasaan cemas dan sedih menjadi nyata dalam hatinya. Ia tak mampu bergerak seinci pun meski berkali-kali menyingkirkan pikiran buruk itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke di sampingnya dan melihat sendiri foto yang terjatuh itu. Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh arti. Seolah-olah tahu apa yang dipikiran wanita itu.

"Hanya jatuh. Kau tidak perlu berpikir yang macam-macam," Sasuke segera berjongkok dan mengumpulkan serpihan kaca yang tercecer di lantai. Sesaat kemudian Sakura segera sadar dari lamumannya.

"Go-gomen, biar aku sa−"

"Tidak perlu! Keluarlah lebih dulu, biar aku yang membereskan ini." ujar Sasuke masih berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan kaca itu. Selalu, di saat Sasuke bersikap _gentleman_ seperti ini, hati Sakura menghangat.

Meski begitu Sakura tidak mampu beranjak sama sekali. Hatinya terlanjur gusar. Ia duduk kembali di tepi ranjang. Berdoa agar penerbangan ibu dan ayahnya yang diperkirakan tiba di Jepang se-jam lagi berada dalam keadaan aman. Sasuke membuang serpihan kaca ke tempat sampah di kamar itu. Kemudian menatap Sakura yang terduduk lemas di tepi ranjang.

"Kau kenapa?" Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura dan nadanya yang lembut sedikit menenangkan hati wanita itu.

"Aku khawatir," kata Sakura serak. Ada getaran dalam suaranya. Kedua tangannya tergenggam dengan erat.

Sasuke menyadari kecemasan itu. Tangannya tergerak hendak menggenggam tangan Sakura untuk menenangkannya, namun diurungkan niatnya itu. "Tuhan akan menjaga orang tuamu, Sakura." katanya kemudian.

Sakura menoleh. Emeraldnya bertemu onyx hitam Sasuke. Meski ucapannya singkat, pria ini punya sejuta makna yang terpancar dari matanya. Sakura tersenyum tipis. _"Arigatou,"_

"Hn. Ayo kita keluar,"

Keduanya bangkit, kemudian keluar dari kamar Sakura. Saat hendak menuruni tangga mata mereka menangkap sosok Mikoto yang merosot dan bersandar ke dinding dengan air mata yang berurai. Tangan kanannya memegang handphone dan satunya lagi menutup mulutnya agar tangisnya tidak pecah. Sayup-sayup Sasuke dan Sakura dapat mendengar isakan Mikoto.

"Tidak mungkin... Haruno-san..."

Begitu mendengar kata "Haruno", kaki Sakura melemas. Ia terduduk di lantai dengan air mata yang mulai menetes−seolah-olah batinnya mengetahui apa yang terjadi di seberang sana.

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

Saat itu dunia terasa senyap. Mendadak, Sakura merasa sendiri di dunia ini. Setengah nyawanya seperti dicabut paksa. Tatapan matanya kosong dengan air mata yang terus berlinangg dan bibirnya gemetar hebat hendak menggumamkan sesuatu.

Kedua orang tuanya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang putih. Terbujur kaku dengan mata tertutup rapat. Pesawat yang ditumpangi kedua orang tuanya jatuh meluncur ke dalam laut. Empat jam setelah berita kecelakaan itu, beberapa korban berhasil dievakuasi termasuk orangtuanya.

Suara tangisan di ruangan itu tak terdengar lagi oleh Sakura. Yang ia inginkan, orang tuanya membuka mata dan memeluknya saat ini seperti yang harusnya dilakukan mereka setelah turun dari pesawat.

"K-kaa-cchan... t-tou-chan..." Sakura terbata-bata dengan air mata yang semakin deras. Sekuat tenaga ia memanggil, nyatanya yang terdengar hanyalah sebuah bisikan. Tidak ada yang mampu mendengar suaranya, kecuali Tuhan, dirinya... dan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Sasuke menoleh dengan tatapan terluka. Wanita itu... wanita periang itu... wanita yang kerap sekali membuat orang-orang tertawa, kenapa bisa dalam keadaan menyedihkan seperti ini? Tangan Sasuke terangkat mengusap air matanya."Sakura..." lirihnya.

Seakan tak melihat Sasuke di sampingnya, Sakura terus memanggil-manggil kedua orangtuanya sekuat tenaga meskipun yang terdengar hanyalah bisikan. Suaranya serak, air matanya jatuh dengan deras seiring dengan rintihannya. Tubuhnya yang ringkih dan lemah memaksa Sasuke untuk mendekap wanita itu dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah," bisik Sasuke lembut. Suaranya gemetar.

Sakura terisak di dadanya sambil memanggil-manggil kembali kedua orang tuanya. Hingga akhirnya ia mulai tersedak-sedak dalam tangisnya. Tangan kecilnya mencengkram erat kemeja Sasuke. Membuat pria itu ikut meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk Sakura semakin erat.

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

Mata Sasuke menerawang langit-langit kamar. Hatinya masih pilu. Kedua mertuanya sudah tiada, dan putri tunggal keduanya belum kunjung reda tangisnya. Ia melirik Sakura yang tidur memunggunginya. Memang tak ada suara, tapi Sasuke tahu bahwa wanita itu menangis. Sebab sesekali terdengar isakan serak yang membuat hatinya ngilu.

"Sakura," panggilnya lembut. Sakura tak menoleh. Hingga panggilan ketiga pun Sakura tak menoleh, ia tetap bergeming.

Sasuke diam sejenak, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menatap punggung Sakura. Masih jelas dalam memorinya bagaimana terlukanya hati wanita itu. Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Sakura, tangannya hendak membelai rambut wanita itu namun ragu. Jantungnya berdebar-debar di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Nona Spongebob, jangan bersedih. Tuan 'Hn' di sini," akhirnya hanya kalimat konyol itu yang meluncur. Sasuke mengutuk lidahnya habis-habisan.

"Pergilah," kata Sakura serak. Masih memunggungi Sasuke. Pria itu terperanjat. Namun, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk merasa patah hati.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," katanya yakin.

Sakura diam lagi. Kini Sasuke benar-benar merasa seperti pria bodoh. Padahal baru tadi siang ibunya menyindir, nyatanya ia memang bukan kepala keluarga yang baik. Lagi, Sasuke mengutuki dirinya. Namun ia tidak menyerah.

"Apa kau merasa orang tuamu meninggalkanmu?" tanya Sasuke. "Kalau kau menganggapnya seperti itu, kau salah. Mereka tidak meninggalkanmu. Mereka hanya kembali kepada Sang pencipta."

Sepertinya kata-kata itu lumayan sakti. Sebab akhirnya Sakura membalikkan badannya, "Hanya kembali kepada Sang Pencipta?" emeraldnya yang basah menatap onyx di depannya yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

Sasuke tersenyum menang. Berhasil!

"Hn. Memangnya orang tua mana yang tega meninggalkan anak yang dicintainya? Apalagi anak sepertimu. Mereka hanya kembali kepada Tuhan. Karena itu jangan khawatir jika mereka tidak bersamamu lagi, karena ada Tuhan yang selalu bersamamu."

Sakura terkesima. Andai dirinya tahu, Sasuke pun bingung dari mana kata-kata mutiara itu berasal.

"Aku hanya merasa kehilangan..." lirih Sakura. Masih dengan suara yang serak dan lemah.

" _Time will heals the wound_. Ingat, akan ada orang-orang yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk mengisi hidupmu kembali," ujar Sasuke lembut.

Emerald Sakura menatap onyx di depannya dalam-dalam. Siapa sangka pria jahil di depannya punya tatapan sehangat ini? Tatapan yang seolah-olah memeluk hatinya yang dingin. Sesaat hati Sakura jauh lebih tenang. "Aku berharap mereka segera datang," katanya mengalihkan pandangan.

Sasuke tersenyum. Dan Sakura yakin saat melihat senyum itu jantungnya berdegub lebih keras. "Mereka sudah datang," kata Sasuke.

"Hm?"

"Ibu dan seluruh keluargaku. Umm... dan juga aku," pipi Sasuke merona. Onyxnya tidak berani menatap emerald.

Mata Sakura membulat. Jantungnya ternyata memang berdegub lebih keras. Ia tersipu dan tersanjung, juga senang saat Sasuke mengatakan akan bahwa pria itu akan mengisi hidupnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Kau?" tanyanya seolah-olah tidak yakin.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk malu. Matanya menatap ke arah lain karena gugup.

"...walaupun kau sering menjahiliku, mengejekku, dan menggangguku?" jelas Sakura sedang menggoda Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Meski begitu setidaknya aku punya niat yang baik,"

Sakura tertawa kecil. Dan Sasuke berani bersumpah bahwa saat itu ia ingin melambung tinggi. Akhirnya senyuman itu kembali. Senyuman yang mampu membuatnya tenang dan nyaman daam keadaan panik sekalipun.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ibu jarinya menyeka air mata Sakura yang masih berbekas. "Sudah merasa baikan?"

Dan saat itu Sakura juga berani bersumpah kalau jantungnya hampir meledak. Sentuhan yang lembut. Ia terpaku menatap Sasuke. "Hm," angguknya salah tingkah dan malu.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Sakura dengan gemas. "Dasar jidat nong-nong!"

Bibir Sakura mencebik. "Pantat ayam!" pekiknya. Tangannya terjulur hendak balas mengacak rambut Sasuke. Namun, siapa duga kalau Sasuke justru menangkap tangannya dan menariknya hingga wajah Sakura tenggelam dalam dadanya? Sedetik kemudian wanita itu sudah berada dalam rengkuhannya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa sikapnya tepat. Namun ia ingin melakukan itu. Ia mengakui kalau hatinya benar-benar sayang pada wanita yang sebenarnya merupakan istrinya itu. Dan bukankah sah-sah saja jika ia memeluk Sakura?

Keduanya mematung. Hening. Lebih hening dari suasana mengheningkan cipta di lapangan upacara. Wajah Sakura memanas dan jantungnya berjumpalitan. Ia pun bisa mendengar ritme jantung Sasuke yang sama kacaunya. Meski begitu ia tidak menolak. Karena saat itu ia benar-benar merasa nyaman. Ia memejamkan mata saat Sasuke membelai rambutnya. Hangat. Sakura harap ini bukan mimpi.

"Berbagilah denganku apapun yang terjadi padamu. Dan aku pun akan berbagi padamu apa yang terjadi padaku." bisik Sasuke.

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Tuhan memang selalu bersamanya dan selalu mengirimkan orang-orang baik siap merengkuhnya. "Hm," Sakura mengangguk dan mencengkram erat kimono pria yang memeluknya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bahagia menjadi seorang suami. Masih mengelus rambut Sakura, ia bergumam "tidurlah," sebelum akhirnya mengecup lembut ubun-ubun istrinya itu.

Jika bisa meledak, maka jantung Sakura akan meledak saat itu juga. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan yang luar biasa. Menjadi istri Sasuke Uchiha tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Untuk saat ini ia benar-benar merasa memiliki Sasuke. Cinta monyet pria itu yang pernah diketahuinya mendadak terlupakan begitu saja.

Dan malam ini Sakura dapat tidur nyenyak meski bukan ibunya yang memeluknya atau ayahnya yang memberinya semangat sebelum tidur. Dan keharmonisan itu membuat Mikoto yang diam-diam mengintip dibalik pintu bernapas lega. Ternyata ia bisa mengandalkan Sasuke untuk menenangkan menantu tersayangnya.

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **To be continued.**

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **~0~**

 **Haii minna... apa kabar? selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya bagi yang menjalankan. :D #banyak bacot**

 **well, di fic ini humornya agak hambar ya? aku tau itu =_=**

 **kritik dan saran sangat diterima. Arigatou bagi yang mau membaca. ;)**

 **Semoga bersedia meninggalkan jejaknya. :D**


End file.
